Swap
by Musical Enigma
Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded.
1. I

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. (Akuroku)(RikuSora)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 4, 920

(That's more than **half **of my 9 chapter story!!! -dies-)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. Kinda makes sense huh?

Note:

Okay, I have taken on the task of writing once more. Yeah, I'm back. And with a chapter story (-the crowd gasps-). Yes, very shocking indeed. What scares me more though, is the fact that this chapter was eleven pages long with times new roman font size 12. I know, probably not too impressive, but it's the longest I've **ever** written. So I'm quite proud. Thus being said, I'm going to try and shoot for 8-10 pages per chapter.

So, a little background as to the inspiration might be in order? Believe it or not, I was sick so I decided to start writing again. However, being sick and all, I slept a lot. And when I woke up, I don't know…it just kinda came to me. Simple and sweet. I loved it. Not to mention, I got to incorporate my favorite genre! (Go on, take a guess).

I might want to warn you that this is my first yaoi / shonen-ai fanfic. I know the difference between the two, but I've yet to decide how I want the story to flow. Yes, I have a tendency to just write off the top of my head. But anyways, I fell in love with Akuroku. I refuse to see any other pairings now.

And also: I LOVE YOU 'NEA!!! (She helped me edit…sorta haha…it still took a while to think of a title though).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

-----------------------------------------------------

"I miss you…when are you coming back?"

"Demyx, I haven't even left yet!"

Said blonde simply pouted. Sighing, I dropped the clothes I was attempting to shove into my already stuffed-full suitcase and sat down beside him on the bed. Ignoring the fact that I would probably have to refold the discarded clothes (as they had landed unceremoniously in a lump on the floor) I looked up at the other boy and sighed, smiling half heartedly at him.

It wasn't that I was leaving on purpose. I just needed to get out. Explore- broaden my horizons and all that jazz. Truthfully, I was getting bored of the same routine. Wake up, go to school, come back to the dorms, do homework…it was repetitive. It was **boring**.

But then again, I wouldn't change it for the world. I loved the routine. So simple. And I hate change. So why was I leaving the repetition that I thrived off of?

I'm a real hypocrite, ya know?

I jumped slightly when Demyx wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Not to say I didn't like the contact, it just caught me off guard is all. I patted his back awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to such a sudden action. I mean, yeah, Demyx has hugged me before. Hell, I bet he'd hug everyone in the world if he could. But this…this was different. I knew it would be a while before I got to hug him again – it saddened me. I love Demyx, not romantically of course, but I do. That's what makes leaving harder. Cause I know that, when I oversleep, he won't be there to wake me up and shove toast in my mouth before pushing me out the door. He won't be there to carry me home from a party when I pass my drinking limit (or scold me afterwards, lecturing me how I'm technically not old enough to drink – yep, I'm only nineteen). He won't…he won't _be there_.

I felt my throat tighten as I struggled uselessly against the onslaught of emotion about to overtake me. I buried my head into his shoulder and shut my eyes, allowing streams of salty tears run down my cheeks. Man, I was going to miss him…

"Roxas? Hey, listen, I know I've probably distracted you enough." Demyx chuckled. I let go of him wistfully, hastily wiping away tear streaks. Demyx hadn't noticed- and I was glad. If he knew I was crying, I'd be stuck there for another three hours while he apologized.

"Yeah" I shoved him playfully. I was counterattacked by a hand ruffling my already messy hair. I gave my best pout and stuck out my tongue, getting up to refold the discarded clothes on the ground and try shoving them into the overstuffed suitcase once again. Once I managed that task – albeit barely – I grabbed my backpack and turned back to Demyx, who had gotten one of his multiple guitars out and was humming while he played some song I didn't know. I smiled.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then?" I muttered rather dejectedly. Demyx stopped his strumming and set the instrument down. It suddenly seemed much quieter – I suppose he had been playing for longer than I imagined. He got up and gave me yet another bone crushing hug.

"Be safe, okay Roxas? Don't run into traffic or talk to strangers. I mean, well, I suppose you're going to have to talk to some new people, but not if they look suspicious. But…I mean, some nice people don't exactly look all too nice, so talk to people, but make sure they're good people. Cause looks can be deceiving and all. But don't be mean either. And, uhm, oh man Roxas, I'm gonna miss you. Make sure to call daily! Ok, not daily…weekly. How does weekly sound? Yeah, call weekly. And make lots of friends! And send postcards! I've never been to Twilight Town before, so make sure to take pictures too! And souvenirs! I love souvenirs! Especially ones that make noises and such…gosh, it's gonna be so lonely without you. I mean, yeah, that Sora kid seems nice and all, but I'm still gonna miss you! Be nice and uhm…don't get pressured into anything you don't want to do! Gee…did I cover everything? I think I'm missing something…Oh yeah! I'm gonna miss you!"

Done with rambling, Demyx finally let go of me, allowing me to breathe normally once more. Panting slightly, I shot a confident smile (yeah, I'm a pro at acting) and slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbing my suitcase. Checking to make sure I had my cell phone and iPod, I gave a grin to my roommate.

"I'm gonna miss you too Demyx." I replied, holding down the newest onslaught of tears, "Don't scare Sora." I laughed. Sora was my brother – twin to be exact.

One last hug and I was off towards the train station ready to carry me away to Twilight Town. It wasn't too thrilling: into the taxi, out of the taxi and aboard the train. It was a good three hour ride to my destination – one which I will not bore you with. Instead, let me fill you in.

Sora, mentioned earlier, is my twin brother. We both grew up on Destiny Island along with our sister, Namine, and older cousin, Cloud. Sora and I went through school together, just the two of us. We depended on each other. It was hard to open up to others…we had a rough childhood – thus a trust issue – but we had friends. That is, up until two years ago, when Sora and I parted and went to different colleges. At first I was mad – I had always thought we'd stick together. But it turned out okay, I got to go to college on the island (not too far from home, but far enough to get a feel of independence) and Sora went off to Twilight Town University.

Namine…gosh the kid was brilliant. Like, genius – the next Da Vinci if you ask me. She's two years mine and Sora's junior, but smart as hell. Fantastic artist, that kid. She got to graduate early, and currently goes to some top school for the fine arts in Hallow Bastion.

Cloud…he's our guardian. Yeah, it's a long story, but at age eleven (if you have trouble with math, that makes Namine nine at the time) he became our dad. He always says he would have adopted us sooner, speaking that up until he did so, our lives were shit. It's something we don't really talk about. The day Cloud turned eighteen he adopted all three of us. I couldn't have asked for a better parent.

So here I am now, heading off to Twilight Town University to switch schools with my twin for two months. And, yes, I am nervous as hell. I flipped out my cell phone for the umpteenth time (a nervous habit I have: the constant need to know the time) and, well, checked the time. 5:45 p.m. shone at me in bright green. I frowned slightly. I still had forty five minutes of travel time. I stared around at the occupants of the train only to discover that there were close to none. Just some man who looked like he was returning from work (judging by the tired expression, crumbled newspaper and business suit) and a cozy looking couple falling asleep over each other near the back. At that display, I felt rather awkward.

Not to say that public signs of affection annoy me. It's just…I never really understood the concept of love. Never experienced it. Not that it bothers me, I'm just curious is all. What it would feel like to have someone to hold hands with, to hug without awkwardness. I always hear stories of 'butterflies-in-my-stomach syndrome' and 'heart-beating-out-of-control-itis.' Oh yes, and the infamous 'forgot-to-breathe symptom.' It all sounds very weird to me. First off, the only time I thought I had butterflies in my stomach was when I was puking. I parallel heart-beating-uncontrollably to running too hard, and forgetting to breathe? Who's stupid enough to forget how to friggin' breathe?!

Needless to say, love is a stranger to me.

More than likely, it's one of the strangers that Demyx told me not to talk to. Man, I missed Demyx already. I flipped out my cell phone, thinking about calling him. I decided against it and instead checked the time. Again. 6:00 p.m. – I still had time to kill.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and drew forth my iPod. I smiled as I inserted the earphone into my ear and turned the device on, flipping it to shuffle and drumming my fingers on my knee. I examined the music player, coming across the inscription on the back. It had been a gift from Demyx, the iPod. If owning multiple guitars amongst other instruments isn't a hint enough, Demyx is a musician. One of the best, in my opinion. I was going to miss the random songs strung together…waking up in the mornings to a good round of the newest songs dedicated to food. Not to say he only composed songs of pancakes or anything – I had a few songs dedicated to myself (usually played when I was in a bad mood, as they never failed to cheer me up.)

And then, there were the songs about the chef of the food (a.k.a. Zexion). Yeah, Demyx didn't cook. With good reason too. I laughed abruptly, causing the three passengers of the train to simultaneously stare at me. I managed to cover the unexpected noise with coughing – barely. I couldn't suppress the smile I had, however. Eventually, they stopped staring and turned back to their own activities.

So, back to Demyx and his cooking. It had been my first night at Destiny Islands University. Undeclared, scared and very much a loner, Demyx had welcomed me immediately. We became quick friends (it's hard not to befriend Demyx) and he kept promising me a surprise the next morning. So, the next morning came and I awoke rudely to the smell of smoke and rapid conversation in the kitchen (it was more of a suite apartment than a dorm – the luxuries of Island living) only to enter and find Demyx and another male who was later introduced to me as Zexion arguing over a something on the ground that I noted was on fire. Anyways, I had never seen such a wreckage of a simple meal. The scrambled eggs were watery, mashed up slivers of brown (how he burnt and undercooked them, I will never understand), the toast was black and shriveled from heat (I doubted he knew what a 'toaster' was) and the orange juice was…green (I'm not even going to begin questioning that one). The enflamed object I had seen earlier was hastily pushed into a secluded corner to extinguish itself, and then never seen again. If it weren't for Zexion, I believe we all would have starved that morning.

I lurched forwards as the train stopped, unaware of the time that passed. I dug into my pocket, checking the time. 6:30 p.m. – big shocker there. You'd think I would be able to piece that sort of information together. As if to better point out my useless time-check, a feminine voice sounded, announcing the time and arrival of the train. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack, marched off of the train and out of the station.

The city wasn't as huge as I had expected to be completely honest. It was a pleasant little atmosphere, small shops lining the roads with people walking here and there to their respective destinations. I couldn't help but wonder exactly where my destination was. Glancing around nervously, it hit me that I had no idea how I was supposed to get to the university. Halfway into a panic attack, I felt a tap – more like a shove – to my shoulder. I swerved around immediately, probably startling my assailant, as the person took a step backwards. It was a girl with crazy blonde hair and cold blue eyes, about an inch or two taller than me. But boy did those few inches make a deep impression.

"Hello. You must be Roxas." I thought about replying with a 'no' and high-tailing it back into the train. I really did.

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly. She held out a hand, which I shook. God her grip was firm! It scared me…

"My name is Larxene. I'm a teacher at Twilight Town University. I'll be your chaperone." She recited with a scowl. I suppressed a shudder.

I weighed my choices. I could follow the teacher who looked like she might kill me at any given moment, or risk wandering unfamiliar territory for hours on end. Well, there were ups and downs to both situations. Larxene's a teacher, so technically, she's supposed to protect students, right? But then again…I spared a quick glance and I could have **sworn** I saw electricity running up those bug-like antennas that she sported as a hair style. I had no desire to be electrocuted at the moment...

On the other hand, I could wander the streets aimlessly. I mean, I would eventually find the school…or someone who knew where the school was, right? The only problem was, my cell phone read 6:45 p.m. That means most of the shops would be closing. Which means I would have to actually talk to people roaming the streets. Which means I would have to roam the streets! And…and then a people could try and abduct me! _I really don't want to be abducted…_

"You coming?" Larxene asked (read commanded). I looked up, realizing that while I was musing at the ground for the past minute or so, she had taken the opportunity to start walking towards...the school perhaps? Maybe this would be less painful than I expected. Not only could I wander the streets, but I could do so without being abducted!

By the time I caught up to her, Larxene was tapping her foot impatiently beside a beat up old car. The thing itself made me worry for the upcoming ride. I was about to suggest that we walk up to the university until Larxene spoke up for me.

"It's a twenty minute drive. We are not walking."

Well, that settled that. I hesitantly climbed into the car after placing my stuff into the trunk. I dead panned. _You have got to be kidding me…_

Okay, let me explain. The car itself was totaled from every point. The rear bumper was bent in the middle and the light on the left side was completely shoved into the body. The passengers' side – to my deep dismay – also sported a huge dent. I was too terrified to check the front, but from the view of my seat, it did not look pleasant.

The inside was also a disaster. Junk and trash littered the entire floor; the backseat was filled with papers (which I assumed required grading) and some grocery bags. But worst of all, there was no seatbelt on my side! Panicking, I gathered up the little courage I had to inquire as to where the seatbelt was kept, but instead a rope was chucked in my direction.

"Uhm…what is this?" I asked hesitantly, praying that this crazed woman had just misplaced it.

"Don't have a seatbelt on that side, kid. Last accident took it clean off." Larxene replied. I wasted no time tying myself to the chair, let me tell you.

"Hold on tight!" Larxene yelled as she started the engine and slammed her foot onto the gas pedal. I have never taken such advice so seriously.

It may have been a twenty minute car ride, but Larxene made it there in five. Not joking. I don't think I have ever yelled so much for fear of my life being in terrible distress. I don't care what anyone says – I'm walking to the train when these two months are up! There is no way in hell I was getting into a vehicle of any sort with that crazy woman driving.

Larxene pulled into a parking area (passing the 'wrong way' sign without a second glance, mind you) and placed the car in park. I had given up yelling at running red lights and exceeding the speed limit by thirty miles per hour long ago. My mouth was dry and voice was all but gone. I remained silent while Larxene got out of the car with ease, choosing to remain still and not make any sudden movements for fear of a delayed seizure or other medical hazard that could spontaneously occur due to such stress. Finally, I managed to untie the rope which had held me in place (for most of the ride) and grabbed my stuff. I could feel my legs wobbling, ready to give out under me.

Larxene, however, had already begun marching onto the school grounds. Once again, I was forced to run to catch up to her, missing a lot of scenery on the way for fear of being lost. When I caught up to her, not only were my legs still shaking, but I was out of breath and gaining bruises from where my suitcase had managed to whack me on my sprint. Taking a quick glance around, I realized I had run farther than imagined – I recognized nothing.

"Here." Larxene shoved a key into my hands and walked off leisurely. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, kid." She called with a wave of her hand as dismissal, not even bothering to look back and check that I didn't collapse and die from exhaustion or something. Luckily, no medical hazards or serious health threats plagued me and I was able to gather my sanity. I glanced at the key which read 8C. Great, just what I needed: more exercise. Figuring that the key went to a dorm within the building before me, I began to climb the stairs outside, seeing no elevator available to help my voyage.

By the time I reached the third floor, I was dead tired. My cell phone read 7:30 p.m. and my legs were all but eager to continue walking. Yet, I had to walk…just a little farther. I was instantly regretting this whole college switch. What I wouldn't give for a shower…for my old room. I'd even suffer Demyx's cooking at this point!

I finally came before the door labeled as 8C and shoved my key into the lock. To my great surprise (as it had seemed that nothing was going to my advantage until now) the door opened. Smiling, I stepped inside only to find…

"HOLY SHIT!"

I quickly shut the door once more, leaving it as a barrier between me and a half naked man with bright red hair, brilliant green eyes, and a towel on his waist. Hastily, I dug out my cell phone and punched in Sora's cell number, only messing up twice. Boy, did **he** have some explaining to do! Running a hand through my hair, I listened to the ringing of my cell, praying for Sora to answer. My heart continued to race as I slowly slouched down against the wall.

_What the hell was that about?!_

-----------------------------------------------------

I disembarked the train that took me into my home town. Destiny Islands…yeah, it had been too long. I smiled, grabbing my things and soaking in the memories. It was short lived, however, because my stomach demanded food. Yeah, if there's one thing you learn about me: I am a bottomless pit. Or…my stomach is. I like food. A lot.

I swear…I need to marry a chef.

A very sexy chef…

I was cut short (yet again) from my daydreams by my growling stomach. I grinned sheepishly as I received a few strange looks from some nosy people – mostly kids. Okay…step one then, Operation: Feed the Sora. Decision made, I headed out of the station and into the streets. I immediately located the bus that would take me to Destiny Islands University campus and put my operation on hold. I mean, Roxas ate food, right? I might as well get used to eating at my new home…

The bus ride, to say the least, was boring. Painfully and excruciatingly boring. But luckily, it was also very short. I sniggered to myself most of the way, gaining some curious glances in my direction. I decided to tell the good citizens of the bus why I sniggered so, speaking the fit of giggles wouldn't cease and more and more people were glancing warily at me.

"No worries, I was just thinking that Roxas, he's my twin if you don't know him, well, he's going to have to ride with Larxene to the university." I stated, oblivious to the fact that some people might not know Roxas…or Larxene…or the university which I spoke of. Needless to say, many citizens disembarked at the next exit. Not that I minded. More leg space for me!

I arrived at the campus within ten minutes, making sure to bid the remaining people on the bus farewell. I admit, I have a few…issues. One of them being brutal honesty. I usually will blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, without taking a second thought. The problem is, sometimes, the things aren't very nice. It's a childish habit, I'll agree, but bluntness runs in my nature.

A second fault of mine is that I happen to have a short attention span. Which in turn, causes me to make mistakes, such as getting lost. Did I mention that I was lost? Sure, I was on school grounds, yet I had no idea where I was supposed to be headed. Then it dawned on me.

Oh god. I'm lost!

Panicking, I turned my head side to side, up, down, everywhere to look for any signs of familiarity. I had never stepped foot on this campus (living on the Islands was only help for the city). When a hand was placed on my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my pants and had a heart attack. All at once. Yes, I am very talented in that manner.

"Are you lost?"

"I've been here for nearly five minutes and I don't know where to go! I'm supposed to be on a college switch with my twin, Roxas, but so far I've only managed to scare the civilians on the bus and blindly walk onto the campus with no hope of survival! And I'm hungry! I'm gonna starve and dieeee!"

By now, I was on my knees before the tall, slate haired emo looking boy who had asked the simple, three worded question. Okay…so maybe I was a bit dramatic. I glanced up at the person once more to see his face contorted into a look of mild shock. _Okay…so maybe I was more than a bit dramatic…_

"So let me get this straight" the boy mused. I nodded in approval – getting things in order was always good.

"You're lost?"

"Mhm."

"You're Roxas' twin?"

"Yes."

"And you're hungry?"

"Terribly."

"Gotcha. Follow me."

And with a flick of the wrist, I was immediately trailing behind the emo who looked a year or two my senior. I was mildly pleased – he hadn't run away, burst into flame or died. That was always good.

"I'm Sora." I announced with a grin.

"Zexion." Came the reply. Ah, the start of a beautiful friendship.

We finally came to the dorms and Zexion immediately led me to the second floor, room number 13B. I immediately began digging for my key, but before I had found it, I was trapped in a giant hug from a person on the other side of the door. With a minute of struggling, I was finally released to come face to face with my new roommate.

"Oh Zexy, I'm so glad you found him! I was getting so worried that he might have gotten lost and abducted by giant pandas, then wandered aimlessly for days until he starved and dieeeeeed! And then I would be like: 'oh no! Sora died and Roxas is gonna be sooo pissed!' and then I would have to go incognito to the grocery store for fear of poisoned soap. But anyways, I'm blabbering waaay too much and so who's hungry?"

I could already tell that I liked this kid.

I looked up to Zexion, who sported a bemused smile as he walked into the room, ruffling my hair on the way. Both he and Demyx disappeared into the kitchen, where Demyx broke into song with Zexion doing most of the cooking. I tried to help, but neither of them would let me near the kitchen, their first excuse being that I was a guest. The second was that Roxas had warned them not to let me anywhere near the kitchen. Either way, the kitchen did not grant me access.

So I unpacked and bummed around for a bit before deciding I should probably check in on my favorite twin…okay, my only twin. That still grants him favorite rights however.

Another problem is that I have a tendency to forget certain things. I always have a slight hunch that something is missing, or I forgot to do something – but that's not the problem. The problem is, I never seem to remember what I forgot. It's an annoying pain, but I can't seem to fix it. I've tried everything from writing it on paper (which I threw away without a second glace), my hand (which I washed), and even on my forehead (I couldn't read backwards) but nothing works.

Thus is why, when I took my phone out of my pocket, I noted something very bad. It was off. Hastily, I turned the cellular device on and waited patiently for the thing to respond. When it finally did, I jumped and let the thing drop to the floor, where it proceeded to do a little berserk spazz of around a minute of vibration before finally allowing me to touch it.

33 missed alerts.

_Uh-oh._

I pushed 'ok' and let the electronic device categorize the alerts. 18 missed calls, 9 new voicemails and 6 new text messages. All from the same person. I laughed nervously as I began listening to the voicemails, hoping that everything was okay. Something told me that turning on my phone wasn't the only thing I had forgotten…

"You have nine new messages. Message one: _Sora, hey buddy. Uh…everything's fine, just, uhm, you know. Made it to the campus. Hey, uh, do you, by chance, have a roommate? Cause I just walked in on some…_**beep** message erased. Next message: _Sora, why isn't your friggin' phone on?! _**boop** message erased. Next message: _SORA I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!! _**bawp** message erased. Next message…"

The trend went like so until all the messages were deleted, some being more amusing than others. The texts went as far as to pull threats on my life, but those were deleted too. My phone, recovered from its recent heart attack, judged me with the LCD lighting of shame. I forgot to tell him about Axel…

"Sora! Food's ready!"

Well…I glanced at the time, which read 8:30 p.m. Roxas' last message had been at 8:10 p.m. He could hold out for a little longer I guess…

Satisfied with my decision, I ran to the table and began eating and socializing with my new found friends.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Aha, poor Roxas! _

_Ok, one last request._

_PLEASE REVIEW. _

_Otherwise, I'll have to think twice about continuing. Which sucks, because I really spent a lot of time and effort on this. Go on, click the purple button. You know you want to…_


	2. II

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. (Akuroku)(RikuSora)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 5,049

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. Kinda makes sense huh?

Note:

I. Am. So. Sorry. Seriously, I did not expect this chapter to take so long! I'm not _that_ late…right? …Okay, I am. I blame earning my driver's permit / AP US history homework / AP chemistry homework / honors English homework / honors pre calculus homework!!! That and…a bit of writers block. I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise! You can mark my words on this – I already have the next two chapters planned out, as well as a future expedition! So it's all good!

Sora's part was really hard to do this time. I don't know – I mean, the words came out, but nothing sounded…right. So sorry for the pure crap on that part. I really did like Roxas' portion though. Even though it's kind of 'ok…' ish, I mean, it's rather random at points. But I figure that Axel is a random character, so Roxas is just thrown into the cycle. I'm sorry for the utter bad-ness.

Also: 12 pages! Yay! Hehe…I'm breaking my own records. And yes, I still realize this is not a huge number.

Reviewers from the last chapter: you guys rock!! I LOVE YOU!!! Man, there were times when I was all 'oh…well, I can hold off another day to write some more' but then I'd get a review or think about it and be all 'no…I really should write…'. You people really are my inspiration, so you know. So thank you…you really made me happy. I got a lot of good feedback, so I guess I'm continuing eh? Well, thanks. It means a lot to me to know that people are reading this…even if it IS utter bleh haha.

Once again, thank you my lovely editor, who did not die of pure horror when reading this; on contraire, she rather enjoyed it. I'm hoping that's a good sign. Love you 'Nea!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

-----------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening. This cannot be friggin' happening." I muttered in pure horror as I hit the 'redial' button on my cell phone yet again. I know Sora has a chronic tendency to forget things…but his cell phone? Of all times to forget to turn **that **on…

Well, things couldn't get worse, right?

_Oh, how fate loves to screw with me._

I noticed with slight irritation that no ringing filled my ears, as I was accustomed to such when calling someone. I frowned, knowing that I had probably discovered the sole 'no reception' zone in the whole school. I took the phone away from my ear and proceeded to pushed a few buttons at random and waited for the usual cheery illumination to emit from screen.

I tapped a few more buttons and waited some more.

No cheery illumination.

Well…shit.

In utter frustration, I jumped up, clutching onto my only means of contact to the world. I looked around wildly, all the while pushing buttons in a failing attempt to revive the device. Pacing a bit, I did what I do best whenever in a state of discomfort. I checked the time. Or…tried to. Except my stupid phone was dead! This was very disturbing – I could have sworn that I had taken extra care to prepare for this trip...

The instant memory of Demyx taking out my phone charger to plug in the amp to his guitar instantly shattered what little sanity I had left. Oh Demyx…that was not a wise choice. _I'm going to kill you when this is all said and done._ I felt myself grinning maniacally and hit my head against the door to my new housing in an attempt to prevent myself from doing something foolish. Or at least…what I thought was my new residence. Sora never did mention a redheaded man that would be inside. Nor did he further provide that this unmentioned person would be…_indecently clothed_. Thus said, I wasn't quite confident if 8C was really my new home.

"Okay…okay Roxas, let's think rationally here." I muttered frantically. I glanced up and down the hallway to make sure I had no audience to my soliloquy that was about to commence. Past experience has informed me that ranting to oneself in public will lead to the assumption of insanity.

They might not be wrong in that assumption at the moment, however.

"Well Roxas…" I began, looking around once more before delving into my rhetorical conversation, "You just left your friends, family, home and life to come to the city where you know nothing and, coincidentally, no one. You nearly died in multiple auto wreckages and manual labor. You walked in on a dashing man who was wearing close to nothing and ceased entry into your own dorm. Recent misfortunes include trying to contact a certain twin of yours for the past forty minutes and now? Now your phone is dead. **Brilliant.**"

My eyes dilated in a weird sense of information overload and I realized I was near panting, as I had apparently forgotten to breathe during my rant. I slumped against the wall and sighed as a feeling of intense exhaustion overtook me. I hadn't even heard, or noticed for that matter, the door closest to me (otherwise known as my room) glide open.

"So you think I'm dashing eh?"

I jumped at the sound, clambering to my feet and clenching my fists. The person who had spoken looked familiar. It took a few seconds to connect that he was the redheaded intruder of my living quarters. Except now he had on clothes. Which was a relief – or so I managed to convince myself. For some strange reason, this particular individual was making me question_…but he's a guy! As in male! No questions necessary – clothes are good!_ The man continued talking amidst my inner turmoil.

"'Cause personally, I classify 'dashing' as a rather old word. Try something newer. I prefer the term 'hot' personally. 'Sexy' works too." He smirked, seeming rather pleased with the fact that he had managed to terrify a newcomer; said newcomer being myself.

"I did?" I managed to squeak out. I could feel my face betraying me and turning various shades of red, each darker than the last. "Because I didn't mean it. I mean, yes, you are very good looking! Very hot! Unless that's bad — is that bad? Cause if it is, you're not very charming…not that it has anything to do with looks! You look just fine! Better than fine! I didn't mean to insult you! **Aw shit**."

I spewed forth whatever words found themselves in my mouth in a frantic rush, not taking the time to notice that the green eyed individual had managed to situate himself a mere few centimeters from my person. He stood head taller than myself, which I noticed immediately due to the fact that I had to look upwards to view his face.

Big mistake.

He still kept that smirk on his face, amusement dancing all throughout his physical features. His eyes were a vibrant shade of green which shone brilliantly, clashing with his wild mane of spiked red hair. Underneath each eye was a triangular tattoo. God, those eyes…they're beautiful. He really wasn't bad looking…for a guy. _Not that it matters…much._ I felt my own pupils widen before a hand came crashing down, running through my hair smoothly, eventually bringing it down and gliding his thumb along down my face, passing my eye and finally settling on cupping my chin with a firm, yet gentle hold. I liked the feeling I decided, as a shiver ran down my spine..._I liked it a lot more then I'd ever admit._

"I think you're pretty cute too, blondie."

Then my brain started functioning again.

I took a step backwards, getting out of his grasp while trying desperately to create words, yet none seemed to comply with my wishes. I eventually settled on a scowl to display my distaste (and hide the pleasure) of his actions.

I glanced at the guy to see that he was currently occupying himself with a lighter. Yes, a lighter. As in flicking said item at a constant rate to create, destroy, and create anew a singular flame. I frowned. Obviously, this guy had issues.

"So…"

_He was speaking?! He practically molests me and he's __**speaking to me?**__ What kind of a sick place does Sora live? I do not recall reading a note on harassment in my information packet! _

"You're Roxas, right?"

I gaped at him in pure shock. He knew my name?! Instantly, I thought of Demyx telling me to be cautious of unknown peoples. Even though I mentally declared this man an 'unknown individual', somehow, I was almost certain that saying something along the lines of _I'm not supposed to talk to strangers_ would not ensure success.

"Uh, yeah." I responded, drawing a hand to the back of my neck and rubbing hesitantly. I noted that he had yet to cease flicking the stupid lighter. Was it really **that** much more interesting than me? Not that I was jealous of a fire producing inanimate object…_seriously now_.

"Didn't your brother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He commented nonchalantly.

Well, isn't this ironic? Swell.

I dead panned, complete with blank stare. _No mister person-I-do-not-know, my brother never told me not to talk to strangers, that was Demyx. Get it straight. In fact, I'm sure my brother doesn't even think twice about blabbering to whomever will listen_…wait…my **brother**?! As in Sora?!

"You know Sora?" I asked eagerly, letting lose the largest grin of relief I had ever managed and completely disregarding the warning against talking to strangers.

"…Um, yeah. We're roomies." The redhead offered slowly, along with a weak smile. I felt my own grin fade back into what was quickly becoming a trademark expression of confusion. He sighed, pocketed his lighter, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them only to double check that I wasn't just messing with him. My facial expression obviously informed that no, I was not screwing around.

"I guess that dork twin of yours forgot to mention his suave, sexy, hot, charming, dashing – as you put it – roommate?" he flashed a grin in admiration of himself. _Oh joy; I'm stuck with an egoist_. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Asshole, got it." I huffed out in annoyance. My cell phone was dead, Sora forgot to tell me about a certain roommate and now said roomie was giving me spelling lessons. I really was not in the mood for any of this. What ever happened to switching schools with relative ease, settling down and possibly having a nice cup of peppermint tea before bed?

To my surprise, a low, deep chuckle filled my ears. I turned to Axel, who happened to be the person emitting the sound. Strange as it seems, it was captivating. I liked the noise. Axel then proceeded to grab my bags and place an arm around my shoulder, smirking slightly.

"Oh, my poor heart! I think you broke it!" Axel cried dramatically, and then turned to look down at me and winked. I blinked in mild shock, giving him time to finish, "I think we're gonna get along just swell, blondie."

I was then guided through the doorway of my new home for the next two months. Here is where one would usually point out the thrills and neat little facts of their new residence, while jabbering about how great life is.

There were no neat little facts or cheap thrills about the place.

The dorm was much smaller than my own back at home. One room and an attached bathroom made up the entirety of the place. The walls were blank and off white, and a bunk bed stood shoved in the corner, my thoughts being that there was too little space for two separate beds. A single desk was shoved against the far wall below a window, a closet opposing it and a small television set in the corner.

"Nice eh?" Axel looked to me for approval. I seriously had no response. 'Nice' was a term that I might use for a sarcastic remark at this point. Compared to what I was used to, this place was not-so-nice. More like crap, to be completely honest.

"There's no kitchen." I pointed out. I received a look of mild amusement.

"Yeah, we students eat in the cafeterias scattered around the campus." Axel replied, tossing my suitcase and backpack into the corner, where they managed to take up what little space was offered. I tried to turn and rearrange the pile that my newest acquaintance had created, but Axel's hold around my shoulders didn't ease up, leaving me stuck beside said person.

"…Mind getting off?" I asked rather harshly. Truth be told, I wasn't really in the mood for humoring anyone. Instead, Axel pulled me closer to his body, if such a thing were possible – he was practically squishing me into his torso as it was.

"Actually, I do. C'mon, we're leaving." My redheaded companion announced, pivoting about face (swinging me with him effortlessly) and began marching out the room, across the halls, down the stairs, and out onto the concrete covered sidewalks of the school. Rephrase: of **my** school.

It was nice, actually. A comfortable silence surrounded us as my feet fell in time with Axels. It was brighter than I was used to for nighttime, with so many lights emitting from every corner, but other than that, it was peaceful. The occasional sound of cars mingled with our footfalls and occasional shoe scuffs.

I was actually content, noting the buildings passed and walkways treaded. It was a bigger campus than I had originally imagined; or maybe Destiny Islands University was just small. A small sensor in the back of my mind informed me that Axel had stopped, and I paused as well, looking up at him inquisitively.

"What's going around your mind, Rox?"

I noticed with vague interest that I had gained three new names very quickly. Not that I enjoyed them; it was just…new. I shrugged as a response to his question. I felt Axel shift, followed by the startling feeling of his warm breath in my ear, whispering seductively.

"Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me, Roxas?"

I instantly reddened and turned to confront my assaulter, raising my fists in the process. I found him laughing, easily dodging the punch I threw a second later. Before I could compose myself to hit him again, he ran off, using his long legs to his advantage. I immediately followed in a sprint, coming close, but never near enough to him to jump him.

We didn't run too long, Axel eventually slowed down and stopped, walking leisurely to the top of a grassy hill. I noted with a mild wince that a sign clearly stated in bold red lettering to keep off the grass. I cast the sign a pitiful second glance before going into a light jog to catch up to Axel, who had situated himself near the peak of the hill and was gazing out to the world beneath, a sort of half smile quirking his features. When I finally did catch up to him, he let out a soft sigh.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he shot a discreet glance my way through lidded eyes. I was still too busy taking in the scenery, however.

We had a perfect view of the city through a few clutters of trees that were supposed to make the campus more 'in tune with nature'. Multitudes of lights gave the buildings and traffic below a soft glow, which faded into the sky above and turned into millions of stars. It was a usual busy night, I assumed, car rushing back and forth, neon lights commingling with regular fluorescents and the soft whisper of a dull breeze at each lull of traffic.

"It's beautiful" I felt myself mutter sheepishly, feeling very…feminine. Not to insult any females or anything, but 'beautiful' usually isn't in the macho-man dictionary. Not that I'm very macho-mannish, but still.

A familiar arm snaked its way around my shoulders and I looked up to question its arrival, only to meet a slight smirk and two vibrant green eyes merely millimeters from my face. I stopped breathing for fear of embarrassing myself and sending unwanted puffs of breath into the small space between us, but Axel didn't seem to notice my inward struggles (or if he did, he thusly ignored them) because he placed his forehead against mine, locking our eyes in a stare to the death.

"Yeah, it is" he whispered, sending chills up my spine. I almost blurted out 'what is?' in response, but I quickly realized he was speaking to me. Not the scenery as I had pointed out, but me. I felt the after effects of a red that challenged Axel's hair fill my face as I transferred weight between my feet, embarrassed by Axel's attention to my citizen. I started to mumble something along the lines of 'thanks…' or 'pervert' (I forget which), but I was interrupted.

"Hey! You kids! Off the grass!" a relatively old man yelled out, making the both of us jump slightly in shock. _I knew I should have obeyed the sign in all its warning glory… _

Axel lifted his head and waved to the speaker, leaving me to breathe in short, choppy intervals. _What was that?!_ My heart was pounding faster than I had ever experienced, leaving me to fear some sort of illness had befallen me. I tried to shake off the feeling, but it wouldn't leave. It felt…awkward. I wasn't too sure how to respond to it, so I stood there dumbly until Axel's deep chuckle filled my ears, causing me to turn in his direction.

"C'mon blondie, time to go." He smirked, holding out his hand, which I took reluctantly, face still flaring. I could tell Axel was pleased by my action, however, because he started humming softly, a genuine smile crossing his face. This guy sure got a kick out of traumatizing me…

I allowed myself to be led like a child all the way back to the dorm, only nodding when necessary and letting absolutely no words escape my lips. I was afraid that if I did say anything, I'd be flooded in a rant to last a lifetime, filled with incoherent sentences, phrases and meaningless noises. So silence reigned supreme over the walk back; save for the squeaking sound of our shoes as they scraped the ground due to the slightly wet grass.

We reached the dorms and Axel muttered something about having forgotten something in another room and he'd be right back. I nodded and piddled over to the bottom bunk of the bed, sitting down in mute content. Then it hit me – I was content._ I was…happy?_

And since this made absolutely no sense what-so-ever to me, I curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep, forgetting to recharge my phone, forgetting to call Demyx and tell him I was fine, forgetting my anger at Sora and most importantly, forgetting my earlier anguish. Everything had turned out okay after all.

**-x-x-x-**

I woke up in a slight daze, unsure of where I was. I freaked-out and scrambled around the bed, intertwining my limbs with the blankets until I could think rationally. My momentary panic passed however, when I remembered on cue that I had done a student transfer with Roxas.

Roxas…

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself. I hadn't called him at all last night! For all I know, my dear brother could be kidnapped! Or molested! Or raped! All courtesy of Axel of course; that guy had to be the biggest libido known to mankind.

Fidgeting slightly to loosen the multitudes of comforters and blankets that trapped me at the moment, I grasped my cell phone and flipped said item open. It took me a good couple of minutes of staring at the device for my eyes to focus on the screen, which was…empty? _What?!_

_Oh god, Axel got him. My brother is a goner…and it's my fault! I should have warned him! Oh Roxas, I'm so sorry! I've been a terrible brother…I should have helped you! I should have been there! I should have…I…I…are those pancakes I smell?_

Setting aside my regret, I wiggled out of the masses of blankets and such and stumbled out of my bed, my knees threatening to collapse. Standing alone made my head spin, so staggered around blindly from a head rush. I heard muffled giggles from the couch upon entering the combined living room and kitchen, the smell of pancakes becoming increasingly stronger. Closing my eyes, I let a sleepy grin cross my face as I fumbled my way to the cooker of said delicious food item, burying my face into their chest.

Since the giggles from the couch earlier sounded very similar to Demyx, I had automatically assumed that the chef of the day was Zexion. So I was surprised that, when my head made contact with the taller man's stomach, it was not a slight pudge, but rather a six pack that greeted me.

Yawning lazily, I poked the muscle that I had never associated with Zexion and opened my eyes. What I discovered, however, scared the pants off of me. I jumped back, tripped over my own feet and collided with the ground, immediately scooting backwards after impact.

_That's not Zexion. _

I faced some random person with long, layered silver hair and bright aquamarine eyes. And hard abs – can't forget the six pack. A mild look of shock covered his features as he stared at me, spatula in hand. But of course, this disguise of a rather sexy chef did not deter my mind from the fact that I did not know this person, so obviously, I deducted with mad detective skills that he must have been a hardened criminal, escaped from jail and on the rampage attacking certain stoic college students.

"GAH! INTRUDER! THEFT! DEMYX!!! THERE'S A ROBBER IN THE KITCHEN AND HE'S COOKING PANCAKES!!! CALL THE NAVY – I THINK HE MURDERED ZEXION WITH HIS SPATULA!" I shrieked in terror, all the while managing to keep a shaking finger pointed accusingly at said convict.

"Its okay Sora, that's Riku." I flinched as Demyx placed a hand on my shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting manner. Slowly…oh so slowly, I lowered my arm and glared upon this 'Riku' person.

"He killed Zexion." I stated flatly, determined to be angry with this Riku, who was…smiling?! The front door swung open, allowing entrance to_…Zexion? Okay, what the hell is going on?_

"I'm back" Zexion stated in his dull monotone. I noticed that his voice never seemed to take on any emotion, save for rare occasions. Also, I came upon the realization that Zexion was not dead. Which was a relief, yes, but…oh god. _Was he going to kill me instead?!_

I focused back into the current situation, where three pairs of eyes gave me a questioning glance, save Demyx, whose eyes just seemed to dance with mirth filled giddiness. The intruder held out a hand, supposedly to 'help me up', but I saw right through his actions. The moment he helped me up, I'd be victim to a very deliciously pancake induced death. _Oh yes, mister Riku…or should I say…Kitchen Killer?! I got you now, you villain! _

I began to cackle evilly, my dear companions unaware that I had cracked the case of the Kitchen Killer, a.k.a. Riku. Demyx and Zexion both grabbed one of my arms respectively, hoisting me up to my feet, where I continued my laughter. I instantly stopped when the silver haired cook took a step forward, uncertainty mixing his features. He held out his hand yet again, but dropped it once I gave a scowl and folded my arms, showing no interest in joining his murderous ways.

"I'm Riku…" he stated hesitantly, glancing to my older acquaintances before continuing, "Zexion's little brother. Demyx said we have the same classes…so I figured I would show you around today" Riku ended with a shrug.

"Oh snap, Zexy, we're gonna be late!" Demyx shrieked unexpectedly, running into his room and returning within the same minute, fully equipped with schoolbag and guitar. Zexion merely gave smirk, ruffling my hair and holding open the door for his classmate. Whilst I tried to fix my distorted hair, Demyx shuffled past, stopping to give me a kiss on the cheek and wished me a good day before running out the door, dragging Zexion along in tow. I stared as the left, my hand unconsciously floating to my face, which had turned a light red.

_That was odd…_

"Zexy? Wow…Demyx has my brother whipped!" Riku laughed, traveling back to his post at the stove. I stood in mild shock, unsure of what just happened. _I had never had a man-kiss before…_I began scrubbing my face with my fist where Demyx had placed his wet sign of affection, causing Riku to glare daggers at me for some unknown reason.

_Oh god…he must think this is his chance – no one can protect me! _Right as I was about to beg for mercy, pleading something along the lines of 'please don't kill me', Riku spoke up.

"You got something against homosexuals?" I snapped my head in the full direction of the snarl that filled my ears. I hadn't known that such a subject was so touchy with the kitchen intruder. But then again…I guess it made sense.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out, totally unintentionally.

Did I mention that I don't think before I say things? Half the time, I'll be thinking and words will just come out of my mouth. I have no control over it, an incorrigible habit. I try to think before I say things, but sometimes…I can't. I need to know stuff.

Yeah, I'm also pretty nosy. I pass it off as 'curiosity' and 'innocent questioning', but hey, in the end, it's all practically the same. I find myself asking personal questions in some of the worst situations. My pestering eventually gets the best of me, and some things just shouldn't be asked, but I can't help it. I have the urge to know things…even if such things do not wish to be revealed.

But hey, I had relatively good supporting evidence. Who else would take such care to make such perfectly layered, shiny hair? Or smell so glorious, slightly like a tinge of peppermint? _Yes, I did notice._

Lucky for me, Riku didn't seem all too offended by my inquiry. He merely turned back to his pancakes (of impending doom, I was certain) and let out a chuckle. I hesitantly laughed along, unsure of how this would overall affect my health.

"Go get ready, these should be done soon." Riku stated calmly, evasively leaving the past conversation with a quick transition to point out that I wasn't clothed properly. Yes, I had been standing in boxers – no more, no less – throughout the whole duration of my morning. I felt my face warm into a blush as I began murmuring about incoherent things such as philosophy and chocolate on the way to my room.

I quickly changed, having taken a shower the previous night. When I returned to the kitchen, a pile of pancakes awaited me upon the table. I felt my mind go blank and my mouth water as I instantly dove for my respective pile, sending gallons of maple syrup, chocolate syrup and whipped cream on top of the food.

"Heh, so you like it?"

"Oofguh…" I reddened and swallowed my food this time before continuing, "It's great!"

Then it hit me. Why was he making me pancakes? Was this part of his evil scheme? …Were the pancakes poisoned?! _Oh dear…_

"…Are you trying to kill me?" I asked as calmly and innocently as I could manage. It was harder than it seems, let me tell you.

"…Excuse me?" Riku quirked an eyebrow. I giggled nervously.

"Well, 'cause I don't know you and stuff, and so I'm assuming you're a mass murderer who breaks into people's kitchens and serves them deliciously satisfying victuals before an overall impending doom of yum." I stated, pointing out the obvious. I received yet another blank stare from my 'arch-nemesis'.

"Er…no. No, I'm not trying to kill you…or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh…okay then" I smiled gleefully and continued to shovel food into my face at excessive rates. I glanced up whilst placing more whipped cream and chocolate onto the remainder of my breakfast, with the weirdest feeling that I was being watched.

I was.

"Uh…do you need anything?" I asked tentatively. I mean, he wasn't even eating (he had finished around the time I was on my third helping). He just sat there, aquamarine eyes gazing into mine. They were pretty – unusual coloring. Not to say that silver hair is exactly normal, but still.

"Huh?" Riku jumped slightly. Now it was my turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"I asked if you needed anything. You were kinda staring off into space and stuff." I commented, finishing off the last of the food and picking up the plates from the table, tossing them into the sink and scrubbing as Riku remained sitting, clearly unaware of what had happened.

Maybe he was getting signals from aliens. Hell, I dunno.

"Oh, no I was just…oh! Sora, we gotta leave! Like, now!" Riku jumped up and exclaimed excitedly. I glanced at the clock, once again in a state of puzzlement.

"We still have an hour…" I began slowly, but my right wrist was grabbed, preventing me from washing anymore dishes as I was literally dragged outside by my silver haired companion, both of our book bags in his care.

Can we say weird, kids?

_So much for calling Roxas_.

**-x-x-x-**

I think Roxas has an admirer!!! And Sora has…pancakes!!! (Wow I'm hungry...) Poor boys, neither can seem to get a hold of each other!

Please review – it really helps motivate me!!!


	3. III

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. (Akuroku)(Soriku)(Zemyx)(Cleon)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 5,019

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. Kinda makes sense huh?

Note:

--receives angry glares.--

Okay, I know this chapter took way way way way way longer than it should have. Like very way much longer. But a bit of background information: my computer took a shit and has been in and out of the computer-fixer place. My IDE controller died or what not, and my computer is still healing and stuff. And it needs new parts now. Fun stuff really.

I added Cleon to the mixture of pairings, 'cause I'm pretty sure that it will be mentioned, if not an actual event in the story. I also did three sections in this chapter. Three different POVS. I'm rather proud of myself, really.

So, in essence, I wrote this chapter in two days, 'cause I got sick again and I really don't want to do honors pre calc homework this minute. I hate summer homework.

Without further ado, here is chapter three. Twelve pages. I didn't have an editor this time either…so enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

-----------------------------------------------------

I exited the dorm for the third time that night, muttering something about leaving stuff at a friends place. The night air did me good. It really did. Without an escape from these buildings, I don't know what I'd do. I sat down and hunched over on a bench right outside the dorms. The night was getting well underway, making me shiver slightly. Not much though.

Or maybe it wasn't the air exactly. After all, climate changes had never really affected me. Unless it was like, snowing or some shit and I was naked in said snow. It's not often that it snows here, though. Maybe a week or two during winter, but even then, pollution heats the ice crystals to nasty rainbow gasoline puddles that line the streets. I'm not one for streaking through the city anyways.

But like I said, I was pretty sure that a slight breeze wouldn't bother me in the slightest.

Then it hit me.

They had the same eyes.

Those gorgeous blue eyes that were clear as the sky after a rain storm, but dark as the deepest seas. So deep and full of emotion, yet shrouded with mystery and overall, unreadable. But Roxas…he was different. His eyes told a separate story that those of his twin. Maybe that's what caught my attention. Not just the eyes, but something more, perhaps?

Either way, those blue, blue eyes could enamor anyone. After all, Sora's did a number on me. And that kid was – is – a bit, shall we say, odd? Strange? Weird? Psychotic?

Let's just say that one really shouldn't fall for someone who declares with pride that they can stick a spoon up their nose.

But alas, fate threw me in for quite a ride. Day one with Sora had me begging for the slightest glance from the kid. I received plenty of smiles, laughs and 'playful' punches that would eventually leave bruises, but for some reason, shorty wouldn't look me in the eye. At first, I figured that it was because he was shy.

Well that theory was utterly and completely stupid. The kid never shut up.

So I, being the brilliant and thoughtful genius that I am, cornered him one day in our dorm. Suave and sexy, I was a smooth operator. Cupped his chin in my hand, gave what I thought to be a devilish smirk and…

You know, after a month of knowing the kid, I really should have double checked to see if he was holding anything. Like…oh, I don't know…

…A crayon?

So in essence, my plan worked. I looked him in the eye for a second. That is, before a blue crayon lodged itself into my pupil. It was, of course, followed by an onslaught of curses, apologies, reprimands and an eventual flinging of twenty four goddamn crayola crayons across the floor due to wild, flailing hand motions from my younger companion.

In other words; I spent a rather pleasant afternoon waiting at the hospital with Sora, a plethora of crayons and a stapler. Figure it out yet? Yep, shorty was trying to staple the art supplies that had broken in the mass destruction caused by sole cerulean blue crayon.

Never let it be said that Sora was not creative. Never. Got it memorized?

Lucky for me, the cerulean crayon of impending doom had done no harm to my sight, and I was a free man again. Nothing had changed between me and shorty really, except for the fact that the kid took care to color away from me and hide his supplies due to the hint that if I ever saw another crayon, I would incinerate it. Kid really took that threat to heart.

Oh yeah…

And I really saw his eyes for the first time, staring straight into mine. And though they were filled with slight panic, if a convenient blue crayon hadn't struck me blind, I'd have kissed the kid then and there. No questions asked.

So, not even assault via coloring tool could stop me. _Now that, dear friend, is _love

Determined not to give into the ties that connected me to sanity, (because really, a sane person would have given up around this point in the game) I developed a new scheme. A brilliant, foil proof plan that would ultimately change my luck with spiky. At the time, I called it a masterpiece.

Now, I call it a pain in the ass. Literally.

I had deduced it down to this: one kiss from the little blue eyed beauty would, in essence, determine my future of either pursuit or immediate resignation from Sora-induced love. So how was I to get this tie breaker or all things? Well, one thing was certain – the kid was real panicky about kissing and stuff. I'm pretty sure the fact that I happen to be a male did not help the inquisition. So back to the main question. My answer?

Steal it.

It sounds harsh, really. But think about my dilemma. I was facing a wall that I could either break or…get a concussion with. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Huh…a perfect example of irony, kids.

Now, I knew what surprising Sora could produce, so I needed an alternate method of theft. Yes, I would steal this kiss of destiny in his sleep.

Whoa…that sounds pretty neat now that I think about it. Kiss of destiny. Sweet.

Anyways…my plan was accurate and, as mentioned before, foil proof. Or at least, so I thought. Anyone else noticing a pattern? I sure as hell am. Was. _Whatever_.

I finally put this mission into action around three months after the crayon incident, seeing as I needed time to think, plan, regain trust and rid the room of potential dangers that might interrupt my quest. The fatal night came at last; Sora was sound asleep on the top bunk of the bed, his legs, arms and blanket thrown into mass disarray due to shorty's constant movement in his sleep. A puddle of drool had made its home onto the mattress – the pillow had gone flying off the bed within the first three minutes of sleep. He looked cute, like a little kid. Kids can do that – drool and stuff, I mean – and look just fine. Sora pulled off the look grandly.

So I stood on tip-toe to lean over the small wooden railing that held my roommate to the confines of his bed, lest he roll off and die sometime during the night. I really wouldn't put the thought past him. So, just as I leant over the railing to go in for the introduction of our lips…I really should have seen it coming…

I mean, that kid really does move a lot in his sleep. I asked him once what the hell he dreamt about. His reply? A mass quest in which he owned a weapon known as the keyblade, and he was on a mission to go and get cranberry juice to the kingdom of Oz, for only then could he become a real boy. Too many movies…video games…I'm not sure really.

Well, whatever he was dreaming about on the fateful night, I apparently took role as the 'bad guy'. Not a second before when I would have met his lips, a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit me square in the jaw. Taken by surprise, I fell backwards onto my ass and hit my head against the desk. I distinctly remember Sora mumbling something about toasters before I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I noted with slight glee (but more pain) that Sora was peering at my face closely. Literally, like an inch away. The perfect opportunity, I found myself staring into his eyes. I received the familiar flutter in my stomach as I leant slightly forward to find…my heart wasn't in it. It was a fun game while it lasted, but in all due respect, I spent a bit more of the game in urgent care than I would have liked. So ended my infatuation with Sora.

Or so I convinced myself. Like I said, those eyes.

Convincing worked for me though. And slowly, I began to learn and understand the real Sora. And yes, he was just as destructive. Not to mention imaginative. Another lesson I learnt: never get Sora mad. That kid comes up with some of the craziest, most mind boggling paybacks. Mental terrorist, that one; a mind fucking ninja. No kidding.

Now, back to the issue at hand. Roxas. Roxas, Roxas, _Roxas._

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that fate was trying to kill me. It probably is. How the hell would I know anyways?

It was like a new beginning. A fresh start, with a first impression that I could make last. And trust me, being half way naked as an introduction is not a bad first impression. Not bad at all.

Not to say I wasn't caught off guard. I totally was. Like I mentioned before, fate is not one of my closest friends. A kind of love-hate relationship.

Even though they looked pretty identical, I instantly found the differences between the twins. For one thing, their eyes told completely different stories. Another, Roxas had light blond hair whilst his counterpart adorned a golden dirty blonde. I easily figured that the reason was from one being in the sun constantly at the beach while the other moved into the city where real daylight is rare. Another difference?

Well, I spent a few hours with Roxas, and so far, no bodily harm has come to me.

I consider that a plus. A huge, whopping, grand bonus. Now that is the kind of vibe that screams: '_Axel, I love you! Have my babies!_' I think I might be hanging around Sora a bit too much, come to think of it…

I jumped slightly as my cell phone buzzed unexpectedly. Flipping said device open, I noted a text message from my brother, Reno.

'_Dude…I love you. Burnt. Fuckin'. Orange.'_

Taking into account that Reno was probably drunk, I dismissed the textual wording and checked the time. 2:00 a.m. Sighing with the responsibility of a dedicated college student (yeah right) I got up from the bench, groaning slightly as I stretched, popping a few kinks that had appeared. Sniveling slightly, I marched back upstairs to my dorm room. What I found there, however, was slightly unusual.

Instead of the mess Sora would have left, Roxas had neatly shoved his unpacked suitcases into the closet, which was left slightly ajar. As for Roxas himself…my jaw dropped slightly. He was in bed.

**My** bed.

I panicked slightly. Being tall and such, I exceeded the weight limit for the top bunk. So where did that leave me? Well, I sure as hell wasn't sleeping on the floor, that's for certain. Been there, done that. Not good memories. So I went and washed up a bit to give me a bit more time so I could better determine my advance to this new situation.

Hesitating only slightly, I crept up and over the softly breathing lump known as Roxas, and situated myself against the wall. Minutes flew by where all I felt was a stirring inside my chest. Finally calming myself down enough, I casually draped an arm around blondie. To my delight, the kid muttered something softly and curled up into me.

Usually, I'm an incorrigible insomniac. But for the first time in a long while, I fell asleep. Granted, two in the morning is not the recommended time to rest before classes, but it was an accomplishment nonetheless.

**-x-x-x-**

For starters, let me list a few things. One: as an actor, I know how to play mister calm, cool and collected. Two: I'm gay. Love it or leave it; that's what happens when you have an older brother like Zexion explain certain things. Three: never have I been accused of murder via cooking. Until recently, that is. Four: I think I'm infatuated with Roxas' twin. _Oh dear._

I walked beside my new companion as he chattered mindlessly away. Occasionally I'd put in a word or two, possibly stop him to point out something; but in all reality, Sora could keep an interesting two sided conversation without need of a second person. It was amazing really, how two almost identical personalities of Sora and Demyx managed to meet and combine within the confines of a dorm room. Also intriguing, how Sora's actual twin couldn't be more different personality wise.

I'd never really given Roxas much thought. He was there, he was Demyx's friend, thus my brother's friend, so my acquaintance. We talked. We worked on projects together. But it was a distant relationship. Roxas had a hard time trusting and adjusting to people. And Sora…

Well, within the first twenty minutes of my campus tour with the energetic blond, I had learnt of his past, present, future, wishes, hopes, dreams, favorites…it was an extremely long list. And things that I normally wouldn't notice or care about in well, anyone, I took extreme care to memorize. Or, my brain did. Personally, I plead to the fact that I had no say in this onslaught of sudden violent infatuation.

_Yeah right. _

"…so that's why I'm not allowed near glue anymore!" Sora finished off yet another tale of…well, something. I nodded, showing that I had understood his point in the very serious matter of his glue issues.

It was a lie of course. I hadn't the slightest idea how monkeys were related to glue in any way, shape or form.

Before my dirty blond companion could start into another story that could possibly affect history, (note sarcasm here) I stopped before the building within which I took the majority of my classes. Sora halted as well, staring at the two story complex that had become my second home.

"Let me see your class list." I said simply. The paper was handed into my possession after a quick rummaging of Sora's brown book bag. Taking the list, I scanned it before handing it back.

"So you want to be…what?" I asked, rather perplexed. The kid had a strange assortment of classes; that was for sure. Organic chemistry, computer media design, music theory, film technology and photography – not in any specific order – I received a hearty grin in return for my inquiry.

"I don't know. These just caught my interest is all." He laughed.

"Well…" I said, still rather stunned at the diversity of classes. I mean come on, chemistry and photography? I'm almost positive those don't mix, "I'll be in film tech with you…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You'll see." I dismissed with a wave of my hand. Sora took this as a good explanation and began to fiddle with his cell phone. I cast a glance at his behavior. It took a bit for him to notice that I was intentionally staring at him, but he eventually caught on.

"Hmm…Roxas still hasn't called. I'm a bit worried. I mean, Axel can be pretty –"

"Is that your boyfriend?" I cut in before I could think through the words carefully. _So much for the 'cool and collected' persona._

I knew I was going to start blushing before I actually did. It's a rare thing for me, to blush. Like I said, I'm an actor. I control emotion with ease and provide what is needed of me. Blushing…that is never needed. To my surprise, I heard a noise before I could resign myself to doom of a red stain across my face. The noise grew louder and merrier as I finally identified it as laughter; the most beautiful, contagious laughter ever to be heard. I hardly knew what was so funny, yet I couldn't suppress the chuckles building in my throat.

If anything, this kid was going to be the end of my career.

"Axel…" Sora said finally, calming himself down slightly and calling my undivided attention. "He's not my boyfriend – he's my roommate back at Twilight University. Strange dude, one time, he…" I stopped fully listening at that point as I watched the story play out in Sora's eyes. Still full of mirth, the pure blue within sparkled with vigor as the blond talked with excessive hand movements and the occasional chuckle. His gravity defying spikes maneuvered easily with each explosion of hand talking and every soft breeze that passed. I noticed with a strange fluttering in my stomach the way he licked his lips at every other breath he needed to complete his tale.

I also noticed another sensation a bit lower, but I won't go there.

And as I took all these things into consideration, as I deeply contemplated what it was that I felt, it dawned unto me like a message from heaven.

Scratch career, this kid is going to be the death of **me**.

Hoping very desperately that the 'death of me' would not be a literal one, I went back to admiring my newest companion, nodding every so often to assure the kid that I was paying attention. At the end of his story, Sora broke into another fit of giggles which I joined in.

"Hey Riku, what about you?" Sora asked, sitting quite bluntly on the ground and gazing up at me with wide, inquisitive blue eyes. Feeling awkward at standing and talking down to the boy, I sat as well, the both of us receiving odd glances from passing students. Ignoring a group of students that rushed by with hushed giggles, I raised an eyebrow at Sora's inquiry.

"What about me?" I replied nonchalantly. Sora grinned, dimples painfully evident within his childish face. I smiled as well, but passed it off as a smirk. Cause I'm bad ass. Hell yeah.

"Tell me about you." Sora requested. I shrugged, glancing up at the sky.

"I'm twenty-one…" I glanced to Sora, who sat with an intense focus on the words coming from me, "and…I'm not a mass murderer." I gave a grin as Sora was yet again became engulfed into laughter. He was so happy and gleeful; one of those people who could brighten up the worst of days.

"And…" I continued slowly, Sora claming down slightly, a crazy grin and glint in his eyes still evident, "we're going to be late for your first class if we wait any longer." I informed him, getting off of the ground and slinging my book bag into a more comfortable position. I held out a hand to help the dirty blond up, which was accepted. After a rather clumsy stumble on his behalf, we marched into the building of film and theatre. I walked Sora down the hall to his first class and couldn't help but smile as he nervously fidgeted with hesitation before the door.

"Scared?" I teased playfully. I was not prepared for what came next. The most adorable pout crossed Sora's face as he folded his arms. I was stopped in mid step, stunned by the pure cuteness of that face. If looks could kill, I would be a puddle of goo – a pink, heart shaped goo dedicated to Sora Strife, if one is in need of specifics.

Like I said before, this kid was going to be the death of me.

"Um…Riku?"

I was awakened back to reality by a hand waving furiously before my eyes. I blinked a few times before solidifying the shape of Sora before me, his brow scrunched in a look of worry. I smiled, shaking the last bit of dizziness from my confused equilibrium.

"Y—yea…Sora what the hell!?"

I spazzed, stepped backwards and tripped, landing a terrific fall flat on my ass. His face…he was so close, peering into my eyes with his own, brilliant blue ones. I could feel his breath on my lips…I mean, our bodies, more specifically our faces were mere centimeters apart! So what does Sora do? He stares down at me on the ground, dumbfounded. Great.

He held out a hand to help me up, which I accepted after a second's debate. Not like I could stay on the ground forever, right? Standing properly once more, Sora glanced from his new class to me before heaving a great sigh.

"Moment of truth." He muttered, pivoting slightly. I nodded with encouragement, but more so to avoid talking. I was pretty certain that any words that would escape me at the time would be incoherent and mentally scarring. Yes, I'm over exaggerating, but my heart was still pounding furiously, and it was all that I could do not to skip and smile like a giddy idiot – all over a bit of concern too. Wow, I was losing it.

He took a step forward, glanced back at me, and before I knew it, I was victim to one of the hugest hugs I had ever encountered. Sora had literally flung himself onto me in a sort of tackling hug, but before I could react mentally or physically on how to deal with this new situation, Sora had let go of me and gave a short wave as he dashed into the classroom.

So there I stood, momentarily paralyzed by what had to be by far, thee greatest emotion I had ever felt exploding within me. Suddenly, I was inexplicably happy. A deep feeling aroused within my chest and I felt light headed. It took a minute of this new experience to sink in before I realized that I was still outside the door to Sora's class, smiling like a lunatic.

A lunatic who just got hugged by an adorably cute, dirty blond haired kid.

Ok, I'll be honest. That makes absolutely no sense. But I was happy…happier than I've felt in quite a while. Still grinning like crazy, I turned on my heel and began humming as I all but skipped to my classroom located a bit further down the hall.

This is when a little voice within my head (and no, I am not crazy) informed me that I was acting like an idiot. It went something like,

_If you're this happy about a little hug, what would you do if he kissed you?_

Now, normally I would ignore this small voice and continue merrily with life – but oh no, not this time. Instead, I pondered a bit on this inquiry. If Sora…kissed me? Would he do that…does he even swing that way? Does he – does the little hyperactive bundle of energy…like me? And why…why am I so concerned with this? I snorted back a laugh. I was Riku Mayurisha for goodness sakes! Such trivial matters did not bother me.

Or…at least, they didn't use to. And throughout the progression of class, I constantly found my mind wandering to a certain mirth filled person who had recently intruded upon my life. It was almost painfully obvious to me near the end of class, when I found myself almost running for the door to meet up with the kid again.

I liked Sora Strife.

_Say goodbye to mister cool, calm and collected kids._

**-x-x-x-**

"Demyx?"

"Hmm?"

"Our first class is in the afternoon."

"Yep."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in slight annoyance. I did not, and never do, enjoy being left in the metaphorical dark. Frowning slightly, I followed my younger associate off the campus grounds and into the city, mentally begging that the blond did not wish to go 'adventuring' as he had done before, getting us completely and utterly lost in the city for a number of hours.

I quickly found myself being dragged by the hand as Demyx encountered a rather large mob of civilians which were rather difficult to maneuver about. Now I knew we were in the city…and I had no idea why I was here.

I'm not too fond of the city. It's too bright, too big and it contains too many people, which, in turn, produce a plethora of scents that never fail to give me a headache. Stumbling awkwardly around the citizens who were obviously oblivious to the fact that two people cannot occupy the same space at once (I mean, its common knowledge. If they were too ignorant to learn this basic law of nature, they could at least apply board games to the real world: no two players may occupy the same square. Checkers even!) I tried my best to maintain a close proximity to my taller companion.

After what seemed like hours – in reality, it was approximately ten minutes and forty seven seconds – Demyx veered right into a familiar little shop with me in tow. I couldn't help but smile as a look of pure joy filled my friend's expression. Without a second's hesitation, I was lead to the back of the store, where the dirty blond had released my hand to admire and coddle a blue instrument.

I patiently waited for an explanation as to why I was dragged down to the old music store, watching with contentment as Demyx sat and began strumming a simple, elegant rhythm on the six stringed instrument. I noted mentally at the care taken and precision of each strum made by my cohort. His eyes were closed in peaceful concentration, something I never understood – how could one read music notes with their eyes closed? They can't, it's simply impossible. But Demyx…

I noticed everything. The way his mullet slash faux mohawk swayed gently as he tapped the rhythm out with his left foot. The way he played with such simple, laid back yet accurate motions. The smile that covered his face, not too big and goofy, but a real portrayal of emotion. And then the…what I assumed to be a guitar.

Demyx had a large collection of instruments, mostly guitars. Music was his life, his passion, and he passed this deep love to other people as well. There wasn't a single instrument that he could not master easily – it was a natural talent given to a moron. And yes, I mean this with all due respect. A brilliant moron, but a moron nonetheless.

A moron who, somehow, made a siege on my heart and has since then, kept it.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

The gentle tune came to a halt and I raised an eyebrow. Demyx had replaced the instrument with the utmost care, fingering a few strings and letting them ring. He tore his eyes away from the shiny music maker like one unwillingly leaves a lover. And within me, I felt a twang of…jealousy?

I was jealous of a guitar…thing. Brilliant. What next, Zexion? Going to be jealous of the socks Demyx wears? _Or maybe his toothbrush, cause it gets to go in his mouth –_

"…and it's really rare too. Only a few of them were made. It's called a sitar. Neat, huh Zex?" Demyx smiled; completely oblivious to my mental argument of jealousy over a…what was it…sitar? What the hell?

"Demyx. You have a guitar on your back." I pointed out. He smiled and muttered shyly, causing me to lean in to catch the soft spoken words.

"I was gonna…you know…sell it." Demyx admitted with a broken smile.

"For this thing? Dem, I think you should really consider –"

"It's a sitar, not a 'thing' Zexion." The blond scolded. I bit my lip, slightly taken aback.

"But…" Demyx smiled, ruffling my hair. I scowled, batting away the intruding hand.

"You'll understand eventually." Demyx said, getting up and taking his old guitar to the owner of the store in order to commence in the necessary bargaining, leaving me frowning and in the metaphorical dark once more. During his absence, I judged the blue sitar with distain. I love all of Demyx's instruments, but this one, I happened to hold a particular grudge against. I usually didn't mind whenever my friend would look lovingly at one of his many instruments, but this was an exception. Something about the sitar hit a nerve wrong, I suppose.

Demyx came literally frolicking back to the blue noise maker, grinning stupidly as he bounded to his newly acquired possession and picked it up to twirl with. Had it been any other instrument, I might have smiled or been gleeful as well. But this was the sitar, and I did not like the sitar. So I stood, arms folded with a well aimed glare at the newest apple of Demyx's eye.

My own eye twitched rather violently at this thought.

I was jealous of a sitar. Some odd, blue instrument that I held a new disliking for.

And for the first time, logic failed me.

**-x-x-x-**

I know you're all probably mad and stuff at me for posting so late, but please review!

It really makes me happy. And I'd like to know if I got these characters down decently...

And I'll try really really hard to update sooner next time. Promise.


	4. IV

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. (Akuroku)(Soriku)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 5,537

Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts…not mine.

Note:

I'm back. Alive. Deeply sorry that I am just terrible at updating in a timely manner. Rather surprised at the amount of alerts / favorites for this story. A little disappointed at the lack of reviews with so many of said alerts and favorites.

I could make a crap load of excuses as to why I was so late in the making of this chapter, but I'll just say this: I have my creative moments, where I will write, draw, color, or play music at my best. I've noticed that when I come down to writing things (such as this fic) I restart the cycle. Previously, I've been drawing more. I'll have things posted on my deviant art shortly (nothing's there yet) once I figure out if I'm willing to let the world see my…creative blobs.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, which is brought to you by the power of nachos, ice cream, tofu-chicken and Linnea. Oh yeah, and me. Don't forget me either. But mostly props to my awesomeness editor...who I already mentioned haha. She caught a mistake!!! (finally, SOMEONE is doing their job...haha) so yay. 333 her.

Oh yeah! –is attacked by angry readers – I'm changing the story to M just in case…wanna be on the safe side, yanno?

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

-----------------------------------------------------

I drowsily arose from my slumber, which had been quite pleasant, overall. I was warm too, which was a first. I mean, I was used to waking up to a window full of happy islander sunshine and a tropical melody that seemed to haunt the land; but I never seemed to wake up _warm_, no matter how hot it was outside. I would eventually become warm…but it's not the same as waking up feeling cozy and…hmm…_safe._

Ah yes, the island life was pleasurable. I still cannot comprehend how Sora managed to live in the city. From studies and such classes known as 'geography' in ninth grade, I gained a sufficient amount of knowledge that the city (more specifically Twilight Town, in Sora's case) was rather cold and miserly with a constant draft. But then again, Sora always did enjoy the rain…

Speaking of which…_where is the irritably catchy island tune?_

Hesitantly, I peeked through a hazily opened eye and was shocked beyond belief to see, with a hefty amount of blur, that it was dark. Pitch black to be exact. I squeezed my eyes shut in a hurry to figure out _what the hell_ was going on. My heart began to beat irrationally in a state of panic…_oh dear god, where was I?_ Distantly, I picked up the sound of a muted 'pitter patter' from, I assumed, outside. And, in the midst of my panic, I fell back to slumber, still surrounded by a welcoming warmth.

When I woke up_…again_, I noticed the strange 'pitter patter' sound once more. Refusing to open my eyes due to laziness, I let a lazy smile control my features as I snuggled my face deeper into…**wait.**

Deeper into…_shit._ _Not good._

Remaining completely limp and creating the effect of sleep, I realized a few key facts as my memory slowly began to fill me in.

_Sora, Cloud, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, Riku…_

I noticed with a wince that whatever I had claimed as my pillow was alive. I also realized that this 'pillow' was stirring from its slumber with a shudder and yawn. It would have been easier to deal with, had I not wrapped my arms around its…err…_torso._

"_Sora, we can't just trade off schools because you feel like it!"_

"_No, it's okay! It's a school program, Rox! It's like studying abroad, only…not so abroad."_

"_You have such a way with words…"_

But then again, it would have also helped had said pillow also not claimed me as its snuggle-buddy, as it too held me in close proximity. I concentrated as hard as I could manage to seem oh-so-innocently confused. Yeah, I could pass this off as a huge misunderstanding. No sweat.

"_Why are you packing?"_

"_I told you already, Demyx. I'm heading off to Twilight Town. Two months without me."_

"_WHAT?!"_

A low chuckle filled my senses as my pillow found me latched onto it. I winced in anticipation of a blow to the head or something similar. Luckily, nothing attacked me unawares. I was pleased, yet rather unnerved at this fact. And suddenly, I felt extremely content.

"_Hello. You must be Roxas."_

"_Yes…"_

"_My name is Larxene…"_

It took me a few seconds to realize that the calming and rather pleasant feeling coursing through me was due to the 'pillow' playing with my hair. Nothing special really, it was just taking certain strands and twirling them nonchalantly. Normally, I would have protested, but it felt very…nice. Unthinkingly, I let out a content sigh and buried my head further into the warmth emitting from the figure beside me. My ears were greeted with another low laugh.

"_Hey, this is Sora! Leave me some love, okay? __**Beeeep**__."_

"_Sora? Hey, it's Roxas. Just double checking that I have the right room cause…"_

Frowning slightly as the soothing fingers abandoned my hair, I felt a feeling of – _was it dread?_ – in my gut. The feeling vanished, however, as the mystery hands came back and began tracing mindless patterns on my back. Refusing to emit any other signs of contentment in my current predicament – _so I knew where I was…but who was with me?! _– I forced myself with all my might to try and figure out who was making me feel so comfortable…and why this was so.

I tried my hardest not to fall back asleep. I really did. But…it was a challenge, with my eyes closed in a state of mock sleep, a constant 'pitter patter', which I had decided to declare as rain, echoing in the background, the strange amount of warmth containing me, and light patterns run expertly up and down my back…it was all temptation to simply relax and sleep. Of course, this sounds very unintelligent, for I had no idea who was with me. Hell, it might have been a murderer! Well…if they kept up this pattern, I might not mind dying so much…

My brain obviously was not functioning properly.

Drawing a massive blank, I figured I would wait out my mind and occupy myself with the blissful fingers kneading into my skin. I smirked slightly as I recognized letters being traced into my back, causing me to fight valiantly against giving a shudder. _Hnn…that was an 'A'. And that…was…oh, an 'X'. 'E'…oh dear, it is a murderer. I can see the papers now: 'College Student Killed Due To Masseuse/Pillow Axe Murderer'. Wait…more letters…'L'?_

"_So you think I'm dashing, eh?"_

"AXEL!"

I bolted upright, eyes wide and a scowl set firmly on my face. I was blushing madly, that I knew, but I figured that it could pass for being 'red with fury'. I reached for the covers that I supposed were keeping me warm, but found none. Nope, we'd fallen asleep on top of the blankets and such. Having nothing to grab and shield myself with (I felt violated, and wished to conceal myself) I scooted backwards hastily into the corner of the bunk bed's ladder and against the wall. Once I situated myself, bringing my knees to my chin and holding onto my legs, I glared again at the creeper and yelled once more.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Glaring intensely, I noticed a few things. One being that Axel seemed just as shocked as I was; his wide eyes staring in fear as he looked around wildly, flinging his unruly mass of red hair too and fro. Another thing that caught my attention was the fact that it was around five in the morning. I personally didn't have class until ten. Last, and least importantly, I noted with slight displeasure that it was freezing. The fact that it was raining outside, as I had presumed, did not help this discomfort.

"God Roxas, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Axel said, eyes still wide and his breathing slightly hitched.

"I nearly gave YOU a heart attack?!" I practically screamed back at him, seething internally.

"Well, I didn't go screaming like a crazy person!" Axel retorted.

"And I wasn't petting you like some creeper!" I snapped back. Axel's face tinted rather heavily to this comment. Seeming to have no comeback to my comment, the redhead got up and stretched. I winced slightly as a few joints were audibly popped.

"It's raining." my roommate muttered lazily. I didn't respond to this open statement, but rather laid my head back down onto the mattress in an attempt to drift back to sleep, "Hey, what are you doing?" and apparently, fate did not like this idea.

"Sleeping" I muttered with a yawn.

"You can't sleep!" came an instant reply. I lazily cracked open an eye from the scrunched up position I had placed myself in, coming in eyesight to Axel's shin.

"Watch me…or, better yet, don't." I muttered bitterly.

"Let me rephrase, Blondie." Axel said, sitting back onto the bed beside my person and glaring down at me through a set of magnificent green eyes, "You can't sleep on _my_ bed."

Okay, I'll admit, I did not expect that one. That would definitely clear up a lot of confusion…such was why Axel was in my – _his_ – bed. I paused, mouth agape, at a loss for words.

"If you didn't notice," Axel drawled on lazily, crossing his legs Indian style, "I'm a bit taller than you and Sora. Won't fit on the top bunk, and there was no way in hell I was sleepin' on the floor, kid."

I sat up as well, mimicking Axel's criss-cross-apple-sauce position. I hesitantly brought a hand to the back of my neck and unconsciously began to rub it in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I muttered, turning my head away out of habit. Guilt was something neither Sora nor I managed very efficiently. I turned my head back to see if Axel was going to respond to my apology, only to come literally face-to-face with the redhead himself. He had scooted closer to me in the small area of the bed and had a sloppy grin pasted on his features. I felt my face heat up and decided not to move, lest Axel reacted violently. Like when dealing with Sora, make no sudden movements, and you had less a chance of becoming injured.

"What?" I muttered self-consciously after around…oh, ten seconds of staring into Axel's piercing green eyes. I could tell he was examining me, and I personally did not enjoy said examination.

I did not, however, expect Axel to stick out his tongue and lick the tip of my nose in response.

My** nose.**

My mouth unhinged itself in a gaping stare and Axel chuckled, rolling backwards like a crazed armadillo and falling gracefully off the bed. He stood up a moment later and began rummaging through the closet.

I couldn't contain my frustration at his actions any longer. This guy practically rapes me in my sleep, invades my personal bubble, licks my nose, and toddles away to go do whatever? I think not!

I scrambled off the bed, falling off of the ledge as well. Unlike my roommate, however, I did not fall so gracefully, and managed to slam my shin against the metal frame of the bed. Shoot, that was going to bruise. Nevertheless, I scurried over to Axel's side to investigate.

"What was that?" I asked in annoyance as the green-eyed man, apparently done with his own unkempt pile of clothing on the floor, began examining my own garments. I snatched away a pair of my pants in an attempt to focus him and thusly retrieve answers.

"You're cute." Axel said with a shrug. I huffed indignantly, scowling at the fact that the redhead was still rummaging through my things. I seized a shirt that made its way into his grasp as well.

"That doesn't mean you can go around licking my nose!" I cried. It took much effort to not burst out laughing at the total absurdness of the comment I had made, really. Even Axel paused to put in a snicker. He paused just long enough for me to steal away my jacket from his kleptomanic fingers. Seemingly satisfied with the array of clothing he had pulled out; Axel shut the closet door and turned to me with a manic grin.

"So, Roxie, tell me, what can I lick?" Axel said in a low voice, keeping a perfectly straight face. I froze, totally thrown off by the question. Not bothering to snap back at the disturbing remark, I refused to show my red face to the man with hair that could, at the time, rival it, and walked purposefully away to the bathroom with clothes in hand. A bark of laughter sounded from the other room, unnerving me.

Finally alone, I did my usual routine of preening, having taken a shower the previous night before. I hastily threw on the clothes that Axel had stolen from my luggage, rather surprised at the fact that they matched. I threw the old articles of clothing into a bin dedicated for such purposes. Not all too excited about going back out into the room with the crazed man who wanted to…err…_lick me_, I stood before the mirror a good few minutes, trying in vain to flatten the one side of my hair that seemed to enjoy defying gravity. I eventually gave up however, consoling myself with the fact that Sora's whole head of hair seemed to stand upright, whereas mine only did on one side. Then, pouting slightly at the fact that I was lopsided in that case, I walked back outside to the main room.

Opening the door rather hesitantly upon my exit from the bathroom, I cringed rather visibly at the squeak it made as it rubbed against rusting hinges and the worn carpet. My breath caught as I stepped out of the smaller room, nearly colliding with Axel in the process. He gave me an odd look, quirking an eyebrow, before going into the room I had left. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of rushing water and sighed, left to my own devices. Not that I was clinging to the man who had previously tried to rape me, no; just that…I really didn't know anyone else. And unlike Sora, who could, when necessary, be a social butterfly, I tended to stay on the quiet side. Not to mention the fact that it was only five thirty, and not many (sane) people were up anyhow.

So I moseyed over to my book bag, retrieving my long forgotten and dead cell phone, hastily plugging it into the nearest outlet beside the bed. Quite proud of myself, I turned to the clock once more, smiling in triumph. And…it was still six thirty. My smile failed and I threw myself onto the bed with a thump. Who cared if it was Axel's bed anyhow?

And, for some strange reason, I felt colder than I've ever felt before.

**-x-x-x-**

I should have known the prospect of sleeping through an entire night undisturbed was too good to be true. Instead, I woke up to the most adorable sight of Blondie trying to bury a hole into my stomach with his head. I smiled internally as I lathered shampoo into my hair, rinsing and choosing not to repeat in my haste to get back to a certain blonde-haired person in the conjoined room.

Finishing up with my bathroom activities for the morning, I stepped into the main room, whistling cheerfully. Sure, I knew it was rather insanely early, raining and miserly outside, but hey! What's a little bad weather when getting to know the almost illegally cute new roommate? I stopped my warbling whistle once I caught sight of my new little buddy.

He was back on my bed, curled into a ball and…_shivering_? I crept over to Roxas, trying desperately to be silent. Once I got close enough, however, I realized he was asleep once more. On my bed. _Didn't I tell him about my bed…and how it was…err…mine?_

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" I muttered, making a clicking sound betwixt the top of my mouth and my tongue. Sitting down on the bed beside said boy, I unconsciously began running my fingers through the golden locks once more. Call me strange – I never did this to Sora – but his hair was soft and silky…and I mean, he seemed to enjoy it. What's a little hair petting between friends, eh?

Sighing gently in his sleep, I soon found myself with a lap full of Roxas. Taken aback by this move – the kid had literally scooted himself onto my person – I froze, my hand hovering above his hair. Smiling, I took mental notes on the Kodak moment that seemed to play out before me. But as adorable as the kid was…

I really didn't feel like staying indoors.

"Roxaass" I hummed, shaking the lump upon my lap unceremoniously. I was acknowledged through a series of groans, moans, and a muffled complaint. Remembering Sora, I tried again.

"I made waffles…" I sang out, stopping my hand from further fondling with the blond boy. To my surprise, Roxas didn't move the slightest at my mention of food. This shocked and intrigued me. Sora would be up and running by now, causing early morning chaos and bringing forth numerous complaints. Apparently, Roxas wasn't into the whole 'running-through-the-halls-at-six-in-the-morning' thing.

Bored and immobilized, I leant back against the wall, propping myself in a more comfortable position. Roxas didn't even seem to mind – he was too busy trying to burrow a tunnel through my stomach with his head again. Which was cute, granted, but I'm not particularly fond of being rammed in the gut by a head of blond hair. Not to mention, I was still bored. Twirling a strand of golden hair around my finger, I nuzzled my face into the mess of soft blond hair and inched my mouth next to his ear.

"I want to hold you close. Skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl. So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close. Soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear –"

"Finish that, and I swear to god I will murder you."

Startled, I flinched backwards, hitting my head on the back wall. Roxas, apparently awake now, shifted his head slightly, remaining in a ball-like position. Only a single, piercing blue eye was visible to me, staring with a familiar glare. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with a hand.

"Mornin' princess."

Roxas's glare narrowed and his eyebrow twitched. I gave a shit-eating grin in response. Muttering something inaudible, Roxas simply shook his head and rested it back down on my chest, which had me taken aback. Shocked beyond belief at the fact that this gorgeous individual voluntarily cuddled against me, I felt frozen in time. I felt my face heat up and my breath catch, lost for a minute in my throat.

Such an action had never occurred to me before…I mean sure, I've had many a relationship, but none of the people involved seemed to care for talking or cuddling or bonding. They were more in for the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' (or sir, in my case) and I was completely fine with that. But a real relationship wasn't built on such…err…activities. Faith, trust and pixie dust – something like that – created a true relationship I suppose. Glancing down at the epitome of beauty, I felt myself unconsciously smile. _Maybe this is fate's way of helping me out for once…_

But of course, that's way too sappy for me.

"Roxas…hey, Blondie." I prodded the kid in the nose repeatedly, smirking as I did so. Roxas scrunched his nose in possibly the cutest manner ever and attempted to shrink further into a ball. I continued my pestering until, with a scowl, Roxas got hold of my bothersome finger. How, you ask? Simple.

He bit it.

And…he left said limb in his mouth.

So there I sat, rather amused as Roxas kept his mouth firmly shut over my poor digit. A second later, Roxas' eyes flew open in a wide frenzy, sitting him upright. We stared into each other's pupils for a minute, until Blondie realized something was off. Unintentionally, the kid did…_something_…with his tongue and…_boy did it feel awesome._ I let my smirk widen into a rather sadistic smile as Roxas twirled his tongue around my finger once more. Slowly, realization dawned on him and mortification crossed his face at a rapid pace.

I think that had to have been the quickest I have ever seen anyone run out of a room. The kid was so fast, it was crazy. Roxas had scrambled backwards off the bed, tripped over himself running on the carpet, tripped over himself yet again trying to get up, ran headfirst into the door, and finally, on all fours, scrambled to the outside world. I simply watched in amazement as he made his escape, sock and shoeless as he scampered into the six a.m. rain. Rather astonished at the quickness of the escape, I stared unblinkingly at the place where Roxas had previously been.

And at that moment, my finger was the happiest limb on my entire body.

In Blondie's haste, however, I noticed a familiar key on the desk that belonged to said escapee. I hummed unworriedly, standing and heading towards the shiny object. Once it was in my possession, I twirled it a few times on its keychain before pocketing the item. Now I was certain Roxas would return to my loving arms, begging me for affection. I did after-all, hold in my possession his entrance into the room.

An unfamiliar sight took hold of my attention, however, and I found myself meandering over to a red, beeping item on the ground. Upon closer inspection, I noted it as Roxas's cell phone. Without a moment's hesitation, I began my investigation into my new roommate's life.

I mean, if I wanted this kid to be mine, I'd need some background information, right?

I flipped open the cellular device to be greeted with at least seven missed calls from a certain 'Sora S.' Who better to get information from than a family member? Without a moment's hesitation, I pushed the green 'talk' button on the phone and waited.

A long, shrill beep was the reply to my patience, as the phone yelled at me to let it charge. I pouted at the object, but to no avail. I'd have to wait out the completion of phone revival. My stomach growled in a rather angry manner, placing me into a rather tricky dilemma.

I could go and eat in the cafeteria, wait for Roxas to come back, or watch the phone charge. Grinding my teeth to pass the decision time, I sprung up and ran out the door and downstairs to the student center and cafeteria, hoping that I would be quick enough to not miss Roxas when he returned.

**-x-x-x-**

"And **then**, he said…uhm…something! I forget, but it was **really** funny." Sora laughed at his own story that seemed to make absolutely no sense to anyone except himself. But I didn't mind. I felt something within me pause, almost like a sensation of free-fall, as I gazed upwards to meet those brilliant blue eyes, looking at me with the utmost concern.

"Are you okay, Riku? You haven't touched your food." Sora glanced feverously betwixt myself and said food. I smirked, reaching out a hand to mess with the spiky locks that created a messy mop of hair for the object of my affection. To my surprise, it was soft to the feel, and the urge to bury my face into the golden strands overcame me. But of course, I kept my posture and refrained from shoving my face into his hair. In my opinion, it was a rather good idea. Sora half-scowled at my action, but easily laughed it off as he attempted to flatten out the area my hand had invaded.

"Sora, we just got the food. Literally, like ten minutes ago." I laughed as Sora glanced down with a look of utter confusion at his empty place, which had previously held at least three times my own portion of lunch, "Not everyone has the…err…talent to eat food at such a rate, kid."

Sora smiled sheepishly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck in the most adorable manner as a blush crept over his face and he refused to look me in the eyes. Finally, silence reigned between us and I was able to eat, rather than answer questions at a rapid pace.

"Well, in class, this one kid…"

I quirked an eyebrow upwards to see what Sora was ranting about this time, but he was already long gone in his own imaginative world. Shrugging mentally, I continued to munch away at my food, noticing only with slight annoyance every so often when Sora would unconsciously snatch a french fry from my plate.

Internally, I cursed myself for falling for such a talkative person. I mean, sure, Sora was great. He was funny, imaginative, absurd, random, lovable, cute…but he was definitely not what I normally looked for in a guy. Sora was…different. And boy, did he confuse me to the fullest extent.

"…but then she said that blowing would only irritate the skin, but he was all 'no way' and so we did an experiment and…err…Riku, are you sure you're okay?"

I had paused in mid bite of my sandwich and felt my own face heat up. I hadn't the slightest idea as to what Sora was talking about (I was eating, okay? Definitely not a good multi-tasker) and I sure did tune in at the wrong time. It might have been better had Sora not been talking so loudly either. I visibly slouched into my chair and gave a grin in response to Sora's inquiry.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Nodding as Sora launched back into a completely different story, I set down my sandwich, not exactly hungry anymore. So I sat and listened contently, digging my mind out of the gutter throughout the process.

"And that's why…hey Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Sora made possibly the most elaborate hand motions I had ever seen, nearly sending an innocent bystander flying with multiple flinging motions. All in reference to my half eaten sandwich too. I nodded.

"It's all yours, kid."

Smiling, Sora dug into the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. This was a brilliant lie, however, because I had literally just seen him down two slices of pizza, a six-inch sub and three fruit cups. Despite these truths, Sora sat chowing down, giving us around…oh, I'd say…a minute of silence?

"Thanks Ri. So anyways, isn't blue weird? I mean, no offense to it, but what is 'blue' flavor? It's not blueberry…it's like a mixture…"

How I ever fell for Sora will always remain a mystery to me. At that point in time, however, I sat listening intently to the mystery of the 'blue flavor'.

**-x-x-x-**

I huffed angrily as I trod, barefoot, along the campus sidewalk, passing multiple buildings, students, faculty and the occasional bird. I had three hours to kill before my first class, but there was no way in hell I was going back to the dorm. Not with Axel in there.

I sighed deeply, scolding myself mentally. It wasn't Axel's fault that I, for some inexplicable reason, cuddled with the guy. It wasn't Axel's fault that I have a certain attraction towards warmth. It wasn't Axel's fault that I was walking through the rain barefoot.

Hell, if it weren't for the redhead, I'd probably be out here in just my boxers.

Nevertheless, first impressions are important. Moreover, I've made a few terrible ones. Walking in on the new roommate naked: bad. Ranting and talking to myself: worse. Cuddling with the guy: you fail at life.

It's not that Axel's opinion mattered all that much to me – other than the fact that I'd be living with the dude for two months, he wasn't a major influence in my life at the moment – it's more of the pressure to be accepted by everyone. Pausing, I glanced down at my feet, which were slowly tinting purple. I suppose walking around barefoot in icy water wasn't exactly the best way to make a good impression either.

Frowning as I dug through my pockets to retrieve a cell phone and the time, I cursed myself for not having been more careful with the battery of said item. This meant I couldn't call Sora either – my brother always has a way to make the stupidest of mistakes look like nothing. Not to mention he'd understand my need for warmth; he's a major cuddler too. Except Sora talks in his sleep whilst coddling…

Noticing I was smirking in the memory of my twin, I stopped my power walking (the only reason I figured this was so was due to the wobbliness that possessed my legs) and sat on a sopping wet bench. Not that it did much – I was already soaking thanks to the early morning jog through the rain, and freezing cold.

It was when I began to lose feeling in my hands that I began to worry slightly. I mean, it was, after all, raining and cold as heck, but I guess my walking and fury at the fact that I had been cuddling with my new roommate distracted me from the prospect of hypothermia. I laughed bitterly, wishing I could call Sora, or Demyx, both of whom loved playing in the rain. I'd tell them that they'd die if they didn't wear shoes whilst doing so (I caught Sora dancing in the rain naked once, so I suppose this would apply more so to him). Then I'd die, setting an example for all the little children who question their parental figures in such aspects of 'must I wear clothes?'

I paused in this thought; however, due to a pair of white slip on shoes, attached to dark navy blue pants invaded my vision. My eyes traveled upwards, revealing upon the person a long sleeved white shirt layered beneath a pink sweater vest. His – I could only assume it was a 'he' due to the lack of breasts – face was defined and pointed to an extent and was surrounded by layers upon layers of pink tinted hair, with signs of dyed mishap, as a darker mahogany could be seen near the roots. He held a pink umbrella and, to my great amusement, a garment bag filled with two to three different sparkly outfits that looked as if they'd be perfect for girls going to a club, perhaps.

Despite his appearance, the guy seemed distraught. He looked me up and down, in my drenched glory, and an imaginary light bulb seemed to flicker on in his head. This new look of accomplishment frightened me, and I scooted against the back of the bench until the slippery wood dug into my back.

"Hello, I'm Marluxia. Or Marly…Mar-Mar, anyhow, I need some help…" the guy – Marluxia – discreetly shoved the garment bags behind his person, "So…you willing to help me? I'll be your best friend!"

He looked at me with the hugest shit-eating grin known to man. Strain and stress were evident factors in his morning, and I'm sure the rain wasn't exactly helping him either. Having nothing better to do, I warily eyed the bags in his hand. Eyes shifting from my feet to the skimpy clothing, I chose the dry route over sitting for another two and a half hours in anticipation of my first class.

Not to mention I was completely lost by this point.

"So…what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, just come with me…err…?"

"Roxas."

"Right. Just come along, darling, and we'll get you dried up so you can help me!"

"Whatever."

Standing to join the pink haired man beneath his umbrella, I we walked off towards a different set of dorms. Every so often, Marluxia would side step in order to prevent me from getting his pristinely clean clothes dirty, or he'd look me up and down, muttering off numbers. I really didn't notice much of it though – I personally looked forward to dry, warmth in exchange for a few minutes of help. Not like I didn't have time to kill anyways.

**-x-x-x-**

Okay, I know that it's terribly hard, but find it in your heart to click the purple button and leave a review. PLEASE!

For those who guess the song Axel sings, I'll…do something. Special. Yes.

Please please please leave your thoughts, remarks, criticisms, anything.

And thanks for reading / author alerting / story alerting / favoriting me!!! Never before have I had so many people watch a story in so many ways. My favorite emails are the ones in which at least 4 messages under the same penname declare that I am being monitered…which means I should write faster eh?

Anyhow…thanks.


	5. V

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. (Akuroku)(RikuSora)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 6,029

Disclaimer:

I own all three Motion City Soundtrack CDs, a guitar and a box set of Indiana Jones movies. I do not, however, own Kingdom Hearts I or II, nor its corresponding affiliates. There'd be a few not-so-subtle changes if I did.

Note:

Okay, I know that I've been slacking on this story, but I'll do better, I swear! I'm going on vacation, so my creativity should pop up eventually to spin a beautiful chapter six.

I'm kinda iffy on this chapter, but I liked writing it best so far. I liked doing Cloud and Demyx's points of views…so tell me how I did on those! Love Demyx though, he's my hippie. No Axel in this chapter, but no worries – I'll probably make the next one focus on him hah.

So, that's about it I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Love to my super editor, Nea. Give her kudos, because she competed superbly on 11/11/07 and is in the process of creating a fanfic (for which I get to play editor.) So…this chapter is dedicated to those who A) Reviewed, B) skated on Sunday and C) are reading this.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

-----------------------------------------------------

I scowled as Marluxia led me away to his dorm. It wasn't because the dorm itself was too far – oh no, not that – but rather, because Marluxia refused to offer me shelter because I might 'drench his babies' and the nonchalant advice that 'I was already drenched anyways, so suck it up.' Not to mention the psycho freak had already forgotten my name and began referring to me as 'darling' more and more. So the rain continued to cascade upon my 'already drenched' body. I wouldn't be surprised if my 'already drenched' self caught pneumonia and died.

Not even a full day and I already hated this place.

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little, miniscule, wee bit. I mean, the walk last nice was nice. And although my roommate was a little…strange and unorthodox, I could remain sane. Hey, even being dragged off by some crazy pink haired fashion designer wannabe wasn't that awful! Yes, I could manage.

I smiled in self-motivation, knowing that Sora would be proud of me. _I would have a good time, damn it! _

My thought process and facial expression quickly changed when Marluxia opened the highly decorated door to his 'home sweet home.'

A powerful scent instantly sent my mind reeling. The brightness of the room didn't help either. It was like a seizure waiting to happen. The room itself was slightly larger than the one my brother had, and it included a kitchen, much like home. The walls were painted in florescent neon colors, specifically yellow, green and pink. The furniture was miss-matched in random colors ranging from red to magenta to cerulean to puce. In the middle of the colorful chaos sat a rather misplaced character. He had wavy, upright hair, grungy camouflage clothing, and appeared to be concentrating on a heavy textbook with a pen constantly flicking back and forth in his right hand.

"Hooooney, I'm home!" sang Marluxia in a high-pitched voice that made me wince slightly. A glare emitted from the boy as he turned to face his 'sweetheart.'

"Shut your face." He snarled. I didn't bother to intrude upon their seemingly _loving_ relationship, keeping quiet about, oh, you know, how I might be wet and freezing to death. Nah, I'd let them be all cuddly and shit. No need to worry about me. **Not**.

"Uh, Marluxia? I'm freezing like hell." Marluxia turned, as if he had temporarily forgotten me (I wouldn't be surprised if he had) and jumped into action.

"That, my dear, is an oxymoron!" he sang out in retaliation to my simile. I stared at him blankly and the room went temporarily silent. Finally, the misplaced individual got up from his spot before the textbook and roughly shoved Marluxia from the doorframe, pulling me into the depths of dorm room 11G.

"Jesus Marly," the male snapped, grabbing my wrist and tugging me into the bathroom, "ya gotta stop bringin' random people here. They'll think I'm weird, knowing you!"

"Oh Hayner, you're no fun. Besides, that's my model!"

The youth, Hayner, stopped pulling me to wherever and gave me a look of shock. He shook his head after examining me for a minute or two, during which I tried not to suffer too much brain damage from the plethora of colors that drilled my eyes, before he started tugging me forth again, finally depositing me in the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Model?" Hayner yelled rather unnecessarily as he stormed into a closet and brought out some clothes and a towel, shoving them haphazardly into my arms and shutting the bathroom door in my face. Taking this as my cue to dry off, I did such, hanging my wet clothing on the shower rail. I stepped into a pair of jeans that were a size too big, and a worn, old white shirt. Grimacing at the fact that I was going commando in someone's old clothes (I was **that** soaked), I listened at the door a bit before making my entrance, drying off my matted, helpless hair and trying to regain feeling in my shoe-less feet.

"Well, I thought the blue outfit would fit Olette fine, I really did, but her eyes _were_ green, so I promised to make her a green outfit to match. But then Yuna showed me this new design that was simply _amazing_, that is, with a few minor adjustments…okay, a lot of adjustments. But _anyways_, like I was saying –"

"I meant the kid, Marluxia"

I pouted at the demeaning term. I wasn't **that** young! You want to call someone a kid, go look at Sora. I'm friggin' nineteen! I mean…Sora's nineteen too…but he acts like a child. _So nyuhh. _

"Yes? What about the darling?"

"Why are they here?"

"It's my model! I just finished telling you that."

"Model for what? Do you even know the brat's name?" I inwardly fumed at this comment. I was not a brat! Or a kid! Or an 'it,' for that matter!

"Sure thing, it's…B…etty."

"Betty?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room and I hesitated to step out, fearful that the bickering two might be staging an act and secretly plotting to kill me. _Why hadn't I thought about that consequence before?!_ Mentally kicking myself, I tugged absently at a few loose strings on the hem of my shirt and waited anxiously for more conversation, only slightly annoyed at the fact that I had been called 'Betty.' Sadly, I've had worse names thrown at me.

"Marluxia," I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Yes? Hayner, what are you – owww! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You stupid man whore! I want you to apologize to that poor kid and…oh"

I'm not sure what happened really. One minute, I was in the bathroom and the next, I was eating carpet and sprawled into the previous room I had left. I guess I must have been leaning a little too hard on the door or something. Anyways, I picked myself up and smiled, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I tugged up the pants I was wearing as well, for they threatened to fall at any given moment.

I looked up to the tenants of 11G to see they were in the middle of a struggle of sorts. Marluxia had his palm shoved directly into Hayner's face, and Hayner held a death grip on Marluxia's ear. Both had dropped their snarls and were looking blankly at me, as if I had walked out naked. I tugged at the jeans on my hips once more, just to double check that I wasn't in fact, naked. To my luck, I was clothed. A mental sigh of relief escaped me as I paid full attention to the bickering males before me.

"Sooo…" I dug a hole into the carpet with my toe, "what do I need to do?"

The male known as Hayner threw up his arms, shrugging off the neatly manicured hand of Marluxia, gathered his textbook and pen, and stormed off into another conjoining room. I sent a questioning look to Marluxia, who smirked at me.

"Gay." He said calmly, examining his perfect nails. I stared with wide eyes at the pink haired person. _Excuse me? __**I**__ was gay? Then what the hell are you, 'Mar-Mar?!'_

"What?!" I yelled in near disbelief. My hands flew wildly in frustration before hurriedly tugging up the falling jeans once more. I made a few incoherent noises before coming back to the human dialect once again, "WHAT?!"

"Well, look at you Betty. You're perfectly molest-able."

"How does that make me gay?" I said in what I believed to be a perfectly calm voice. I twitched inwardly, as like most male species; I do not enjoy being called 'Betty' or 'gay' without reason. But seriously, the whole 'Betty' thing was starting to piss me off.

"Oh, not you dear, I meant Hayner."

I took in a deep breath to calm my overwhelmed and frustrated mind. _Just count to ten, ok buddy? One…Two…Three…Four…_

"He likes you, ya see? It's…uncommon. But Hayner's already got himself a boyfriend…though he won't admit it, **isn't that right, honey?**" Marluxia screeched in the direction of where the previous male had left. A loud 'shut the hell up!' followed by loud music came the reply from the wall. I bit my bottom lip, chewing on it as I sometimes do whenever I'm unsure of how to react.

"…I'm not gay." I finally announced. Marluxia pranced (yes, pranced) over to me with a wicked little smirk that made him seem like a sprite of sorts. I found myself being led by the shoulders over to a stool.

"Of course not, darling." Marluxia whispered into my ear, giving me shivers. A bit concerned, I stood unmoving while Marluxia whipped out a measuring tape from seemingly nowhere. Soon, I found myself limp like a doll as Marluxia hurriedly lifted limbs or maneuvered me so he could press the cold strip of numbers against my arms and legs and torso, muttering a 'hmm' or a 'ohh' every so often.

The few times I tried to make conversation, I was gently slapped across the face in reprimand, with a scold that I was distracting Marluxia from his genius. So I stood there with the music from the other room growing softer and the rain pattering outside. I was pleasantly not freezing (though still rather cold), and before I knew it, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. _I mean, after all, I was woken up at some ungodly hour of the morning!_ After an hour or so of measurements, a garment was chucked in my direction with the command of 'strip.'

"Excuse me?" I questioned, glancing at the spandex product in my arms, hoping that perhaps my sleep-deprived state had misheard the command sent to me.

"Strip." Marluxia supplied again, pulling out threads and pins haphazardly, losing many a sharp object in the depths of the bright blue carpeting.

"Here?" I glanced around wearily. Marluxia looked up from his work, a stern glare on his features.

"Listen Betty, I say strip, you strip! Got that?" Marluxia shoved his face into mine own. I nodded furiously, and Marluxia returned to his…whatever he was doing.

Glancing around, before I started to 'strip,' as Marluxia had so bluntly put it, I began to remove my shirt and slide the pants off my hips when the soft slide of a door rubbing against carpet scared me. I clutched at the shirt in my arms, pulling it back on, tugged up the pants that were threatening to slide off completely and stared with shock into the furiously blushing face of Hayner. Marluxia noticed the sudden entrance as well, and sent a pleasant smirk to the frozen male.

"If you would please stop ogling at my model, I'll let you have Betty when I'm finished with my masterpiece." Marluxia snapped. I opened and closed my mouth in repeated protest, trying in vain to form words.

"MY NAME'S NOT BETTY!" was finally the only thing that emitted from my lips. This gained the attention of both men, who gazed at me with interest. I smoothed out the borrowed t-shirt and jumped down from the stool, heading to the front door, ignoring the protests of 'wait!' and 'Betty, you're not finished!' I would have escaped the place too. That is, had a very sharp needle not have pierced through my foot upon my exit.

"OW! Ow shit ow!" I cried in pain, hopping like an idiot whilst my acquaintances stared blankly at the spectacle I was making. It took a few minutes before either jumped into action. And by 'jumped into action,' I mean began to talk at fifteen or so words per second.

"Oh shoot, are you okay?"

"See? SEE BETTY? That's what happens when you don't strip. I specifically told you to strip!"

"Marluxia, your model – yes, **your** model – just got stabbed by one of your pins and needles from hell!"

"I said strip, Hayner. I **specifically said **'strip.' But no, Betty is just going to have to pay the price. Now get back here you –"

"Mar, I think the kid might be hurt –"

"HOP FASTER BETTY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"MY NAME ISN'T BETTY!"

"HIS NAME ISN'T BETTY!"

"…_his_?"

Oh. My. God.

_You have got to be kidding me._

An awkward silence filled the room. I looked at Hayner, who stared at Marluxia, who gaped at me. Having nothing better to do, I removed the thin needle from where it had embedded itself into my foot. Wincing slightly, I turned to gape again at Hayner, who was still focused on Marluxia.

One of the slowest minutes in history ticked by on a vintage purple clock.

"…What do you mean _his_?"

_Well…this would definitely be a first…_

Marluxia looked from me to Hayner in search of an explanation. Hayner sighed in an irritated manner and slapped his palm to his forehead in a comical manner. I took my own trademark sign of embarrassment and awkwardness by rubbing the back of my neck with a slightly moist hand (I had poked myself a few times before getting the damn needle out of my foot.)

"I'm a guy…" I paused, "…as in male." I offered to the confused mahogany-turned-pink haired man. He turned to Hayner, as if to confirm this status of my gender, and then back to me.

"You're a…ohh…" Marluxia finally processed the information through his badly dyed skull. He wandered backwards a bit and seated himself on the terribly hideous couch, Hayner following in suit. Somehow, I found myself between the two, staring at a neon yellow wall as if it would magically solve the problems of the world and bake us delicious pastries at the same time. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Let's start over, yes?" Hayner finally spoke up, glancing hesitantly at Marluxia and me beside him and quickly turning away. "I'm Hayner: Forced roommate to 'fuchsia-head' who cannot match colors for the life of him, and trainee to becoming a journalist." He said with a faint trace of embarrassment. I paused as Marluxia snickered.

"Nice to meet you Hayner," he said snidely. I felt Hayner grow tense in anger, but he remained civilized and sitting on the grotesque couch. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm Marluxia. I had a bad hair experience a few months back and yeah…my pride and joy has never been the same. I'm going to be a famous fashion designer…for women. Therefore, I am terribly sorry you had to be caught up in the whole…gender confusion thing. Happens to the best of us I suppose – mainly me." He let out a small chuckle and I knew that I had found some friends.

"Well…" I glanced at the males to the sides of me, "I'm Roxas. Not Betty, Darling, Sally – I don't know, and personally, I don't want to. I'm lookin' for a degree in creative writing…English and that stuff…yeah." I commented with a faint blush. I received nods for both parties. Finally, Marluxia stood and gave Hayner and me a hearty laugh.

"Well, now that we've _bonded_," the mahogany haired male sneered, standing upright, "I believe it is time I pointed out some facts. One being that I believe your," he pointed to me for emphasis, "first class should begin momentarily." I looked up at the clock to note with stark fear and realization that I had less than fifteen minutes to sprint to wherever the hell I needed to go. I began to get up in an effort to sprint across campus (though I'm not sure towards where,) but was stopped by Hayner's arm, which confined me to the couch until Marluxia finished.

"Secondly, I still need a model, kid. Male or no, you had better get your ass back here after your little class pronto, capiche?" Marluxia gave a flip of his obnoxiously bright hair and I jumped up, racing out the door near top speeds, still shoeless.

**-x-x-x-**

"God Cloud, can't you calm down for a single minute?"

"You don't understand! No one understands! This place needs to be clean! Spotless!" I screamed near the point of insanity. And though my mind was hysterical and doing multiple aerobics like an ADHD child on acid, I somehow recognized the irritation in my roommate's voice.

Yes, roommate. I got one shortly after Sora and Roxas moved out to their college dorms. The rent doesn't pay itself.

"Cloud, you look ridiculous, you're panicking over something stupid – I'm positive Sora isn't going to be incredibly anal over whether every nook and cranny is sterilized." My housemate drawled. I opened my mouth to protest – I thought my apron was rather fashionable!– but was rather pulled into the lap of my annoyed tenant. I fell awkwardly, releasing a small 'eep.' My companion leant into my ear, whispering in a way that sent shivers down my spine. "The world isn't going to end, yanno."

"I don't know Leon…this is the most you've talked to me in months!" I replied with a smirk. This granted me a free, full paid ride from the awkwardness of sitting on my male friend's lap to the floor. I pouted in the infamous way I had seen Sora and Roxas perfect over the years before getting up and grabbing a dust rag to attack a peculiar corner that seemed to reflect grime.

Leon said nothing more as I continued to scrub away at dust and dirt (though sometimes invisible) and other such things that seemed to enjoy living in the crevices of my house. I hadn't seen Sora for a year, and I was planning to show that particular twin that his caretaker did not live in complete and utter chaos. It was always Sora who complained that the house was messy anyways, (not that the kid ever did anything to help relieve it of such a state, but still.)

I grabbed my trusty bucket and sponge, and then started scrubbing away at the floor for the umpteenth time. I wanted Sora to know that I was perfectly fine, that my life had not turned upside-down when the boys left, that I was most definitely not in need of help, _that I was not still getting their 'visitor'…_

I pressed my inner anxiety into scrubbing rather viciously at a dark spot in the wooden flooring. If anyone, Sora would be able to see through the lies that I lived. I needed to make sure he didn't.

Distantly, between the scratching of the slowly dying sponge and the grinding of my teeth, I heard Leon get up and leave the room. Shrugging, I figured he probably went to work or something like that. It didn't matter much either way to me.

Leon had never been the 'there-for-thou' friend. Hell, I doubt he even considered me his friend! I knew him from high school years ago, and one day completely out of the blue, I got a phone call from him saying that he needed a roommate and…things kind of fell into place from there. I wasn't all too worried about the little details, such as how he got my number or even knew me – I didn't socialize too much in high school – as long as I wasn't evicted from my old residence and given a nasty mark on my credit score. No, I was able to leave like a presentable, albeit nearly broke, individual.

The twins had meet Leon once or twice during the holiday breaks, and each time, I went through the routine of scrubbing the place spotless, dressing in my best attire and trying to convince Leon to spruce himself up. The latter never worked all too well…but the main point is that the boys never suspected a single thing.

What's there to suspect?

A minor detail by the name of Sephiroth.

Usually, when the twins visited, I would send him on a vacation or some other 'friendly' gesture to assure that he and the boys were as far apart as possible. This time, he had said he was going to be busy with work, to my relief. Usually, he'll demand to see the boys and constantly question where they are. I'm not sure why he's so interested in them, but I try not to question his motives. Sephiroth can be very…_convincing._

I didn't tell him Sora was visiting. So overall, it was all supposed to be fine and dandy. I felt a flutter of relief in my chest. _Fine and dandy._

"You've been scrubbing that exact spot for ten minutes." A monotone voice spoke from seemingly nowhere. I spazzed slightly, managing to knock the bucket of water onto the floor, the wall, parts of the sofa, and myself. Soaking wet, I glared up at my roommate with a significant amount of irritation.

"Thanks for noticing" I responded icily. I glared, but Leon only smirked.

"Try that look later, like when you're not dripping all over the apartment" was his response.

"You MADE me drip all over the apartment!" I yelled, ignoring the impending water damage. Leon shook his head in an almost sympathetic manner. He turned to walk away once more, but I didn't let him off the hook so easily.

"SQUALL LEONHEART!" I screamed in frustration, throwing my sponge down onto the floor, where it immediately expanded from absorbing its fill of water. I stood halfway upright before launching myself at the back of Mr. Leonheart's person. Somewhere in this carefully executed equation, I forgot that A. the floor was wet, and B. the floor, being wet, was **slippery.**

So I more slip-flew towards my roommate, bidding my nose goodbye on the impending doom that led it to the wooden floor. I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling rather pathetic at the fact that I had seriously tried to attack Leon, but ended up failing miserably. Oh, woe is me.

Either gravity decided it loved me, or the world ended so quickly that I died without noticing, but my nose never suffered the expected fatal collision. Hesitantly, I opened an eye to verify which had happened (I was rather looking forward to floating in the air) and found myself with an eyeful of bleached fabric. Distantly, I felt something supporting me upright. I meekly raised my head above the white material to come mere inches away from the complexion of Leon.

His chestnut brown hair hung in a way that framed his face, the scar that only enhanced his handsomeness complimented his sheer perfection and his eyes shone with some emotion or another that made me limp in his arms. Remotely, I felt a blush invade my face as my rescuer smirked with his slightly chapped lips.

"It's Leon." He said tonelessly.

Then he removed his arms and walked away, dropping me to the floor, where I landed with an unimpressive squawk of protest.

**-x-x-x-**

I hummed lazily making up a song as I casually strolled back to the dorms. _His name was Morris…Morris…Morris the pie._ I smiled, and began to skip the remainder of the way, tripping every so often on a rock, trashcan, tree, or person, and apologizing right afterwards (though the person did not seem too happy…)

I shifted my book bag, eager to swing it across the room into my dorm, where I would proceed to stare at it until I got hungry. This wouldn't be very long, if I estimated correctly. My stomach growled in confirmation and I poked at it. Turning my head upwards again, my eyes widened as I tried to halt in mid-step, but failed miserably. I ended up running head first into Riku.

Riku, having been immersed in reading a book of sorts, lost his balance first. He reached up to grab hold of something (namely me) to regain equilibrium, but ended up taking me down with him. As it goes, 'and Jill came tumbling after.' _Except…my name isn't Jill_.

Sitting on my rump in the middle of the sidewalk with students on either end passing as if they were used to seeing two fallen individuals in their paths, I gave a grin to my newfound companion.

"Hiya Riku!" I elated merrily. Said man was already in the process of gathering up his things from the ground. I decided to sit for the moment, taking in the surroundings of the cement. It was hard, that cement. I figured this was a good thing, the cement being hard and other such synonyms. Riku, having gathered up his books, gave me recognition.

"Demyx…hey." He said carefully.

"Did you know that the nautilus never leaves its shell, but just adds onto it? And despite popular belief of the late 1800's, they do not fly across the ocean. Poets make some really weird assumptions. It's nice though. I'd like to be a romantic poet. I used to play this one game with Roxas where we'd say a word and rhyme it with other words and then you'd have a completely new word! Roxas would always start with words like 'penguin' or 'cucumber' when he didn't want to play. I like penguins. I saw them once, at the zoo, but they wouldn't let me touch it. The attendant people, I mean. Why not Riku? Haven't you ever wanted to hold a penguin?" I rambled, excited to share what I had learnt.

I love to learn new things. Whether it is how to fix a window or why people look to the left when they lie, I want to know it all. I like connections too. I ramble a lot, due to this fascination. It's my dream to connect everything as one, and obtain a nirvana of sorts. That way, the world will make sense. But I need to catalog it all first.

Some people say I just talk to much. I can refute that by simply telling them that I'm trying to learn more.

That's just my long-winded way to say that 'I like to talk. A lot.' Trying to give a purpose to things that don't have a purpose? It's pointless. But I try, and do. It's the small pointless things that need to be examined more often.

"I…" Riku paused, his mind probably embracing the genius I had bestowed upon him, "Sure."

I smiled and stood, bidding ado to the cement and thanking it for being stable. I held a hand out for Riku, which he took with a small 'thanks.' We started walking towards the dorms, him in seemingly deep concentration and I talking here and there, strumming my invisible sitar and creating lyrics as I went.

It was a comfortable silence between us, I decided. He was thinking, and I was running with my own train of thought down into the vast imagery of my surroundings. It was very good, I decided. But I wanted words to fill my mind. Pictures were still – I needed a source of motion.

_Maybe I'd ask Zexy to come down to the beach with me later. He wasn't too fond of the water though…maybe I'd just take my sitar…_

"A munny for your thoughts." Riku spoke suddenly, holding us a shiny copper coin for me to see. I laughed at the aspect.

"But…if I put my two munny in, where does the one munny go? Does it disappear into the air? Does it fly away, never to be seen again? Maybe it becomes a person and, depending on whoever lost the munny, they transform into something else. Something crazy and absurd, but brilliant. Always brilliant." I mused. Riku gave me a trademarked smirk.

"You're going to get carried away by your imagination, dreamer boy." He said, stopping outside a building. I stopped too, waiting for a formal good-bye. Riku paused in thought, cocking his head slightly so that his silver hair swished in a silent sweeping motion.

"Tell me how it is."

"How what is?"

"To be carried away by your mind."

I smiled, turning to walk the rest of the way to the dorm solo.

"It's brilliant."

**-x-x-x-**

"RIKU!" I bounded outside my class, tackling my newest best friend ever. We fell over in a mess of paper, books, and…us. Riku laughed, and I joined along.

"Miss me?" He questioned mockingly, separating ourselves from one another and helping me to gather my fallen papers and such. I took the mature route of any young adult and stuck my tongue out at my silver haired companion. He laughed again and mussed my hair with his hand, to which I slightly winced before remembering my super amazing news.

"Hey Riku?" I asked while stuffing fallen papers and a few loose leaves into my book bag without a care. He stood and offered me a hand, which I took readily.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow to my inquiry. Slowly, I began to rock back and forth from my heels to my toes. It's a lot harder than it looks.

"Weeeelll…" I drew out the sound for effect, and I liked the noise, "My cousin Cloud lives near here and I don't have classes tomorrow and I really really really wanna see him sooo…do you know anyone who will let me borrow their car?" I smiled in hope. We began walking at a leisurely pace. In a short time, I became immersed in the very concentrated sport of kicking a rock along the sidewalk. The key to the game, I realized, was to kick it gently so it wouldn't fly away and hit someone. No, light taps would do it. It took a lot of concentration though, to kick that rock with precision.

"I have a car."

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Huh?"

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"You can borrow it if I'm allowed to tag along."

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"No, you don't need to sing a song."

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Sora, what does that have to do with anything?"

_Tap…tap…_

"When the oven's ready, it'll ding."

_Tap…tap…BAM!_

"HEY!" I cried, head shooting upwards as I watched my little rock soar over the ground. I contemplated running after it, but thought it better not to. I gave it a salute and shoved my hands into my pant pockets whilst glaring at Riku. "What was that for?" I pouted.

"You weren't paying attention." Riku replied.

"Yes I was!"

"Okay, so what time then?"

"Huh?"

I looked to Riku, who was smirking. He put a casual arm around my shoulder and bent over to whisper into my ear.

"Our date, what time?"

"Our WHAT?!" I squeaked, shivers rolling down my spine and a certain blush covering my face. "When did…what?!"

"See? You weren't paying attention." Riku laughed with an 'I-totally-owned-you' façade. I scowled slightly, turning away in an attempt to hide my reddening face. When I blushed, it was noticeable – I had seen Roxas do it countless times and boy, it's pitiful.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"When do you need the car?" Riku asked after a short silence. I glanced up at him – he was surveying the blue sky with careless concentration. I adjusted my bag slightly, for lack of a better thing to do.

"I was hoping to get down there tonight." I muttered, still slightly irked at the fact that Riku had tricked me so easily. We made it to my dorm. Inside, I could hear Demyx playing with one of his instruments and creating a soothing, almost liquid melody. Deciding I liked it, I began to fish around in my pockets and book bag to retrieve my key. I held it up with success upon finding it, and turned back to Riku, who had yet to leave.

"Alright then. See you tonight honey." He said, nodding at the fact I had my key. I pouted at his word choice. I did not expect him to lean forward with a wicked gleam in his eye. I did not expect to drop my keys onto the floor. I did not expect much really, but I most certainly did not expect Riku to place his lips upon my cheek and give it a light kiss.

Riku then turned and walked away with a lazy wave and a call of 'six thirty.' Hesitantly, I raised my hand to lightly touch the place where he had pecked me, almost as if I were scared to brush it off. That's just silly though.

So I bent over to pick up my keys and walked into the dorm room without a second thought.

**-x-x-x-**

**Reviews make me happy 3**

The song was 'Tear You Apart' by She Wants Revenge.

Shadowtailmon: I'm glad you like how I portray Sora Yay for randomness! And uhh…spread the love (I hear it's contagious).

Empress Caroline of Tamaran: I…love you too? Haha that's…nice. Sorry, this wasn't very 'soon,' was it…I'll try harder next time! Just for you!

SmashCatchum: Glad to know you're enjoying it. Good job guessing the song too! I don't really have a set prize sooo…if you think of one, let me know, okay?

XitaUnlucky: I love love loved your review. Is that…not normal? Haha no, but it made me smile cause it was long and nice and made me feel special. Thanks.

Darkest Soul of Sadness: Hope this chapter made you laugh some more. I promise promise promise promise that I will update sooner next time, okay?

Pooie: Haha thanks for the upbeat motivation. Please do!

Roxas-Has-A-Stick: Okay, first off, I love your penname. I read it over and over cause it made me smile. You guessed the song right! Kudos! I wish I could do more for you…but…ya. I'm pretty brain dead. If you think of a prize, let me know haha. And I hope you were able to wait…cause…you said you couldn't…and…dead people just aren't that fun, yanno? Haha.

Dactylonomy Nea: Yes. I'm your favorite. Rock on. Hehe peace, love and happiness to my top gangsta editor! Good job skating!

Chicago x pillowz: Thanks for reviewing so much! Glad to know you lovelovelove it haha. To a veteran of this now-five-chaptered story, I salute thee!

Hyper Kid: I got no problems with you reviewing every chapter. Trust me. And…hope Roxas is okay…cause it took me a bit to update (if you couldn't notice) so…lets just hope he's splinter-free haha.

XxkogainugamixX: I loved your review. Seriously. Short and simply amazing. It totally made my day, to know that I did something to make someone that happy.

Angel of The Fallen Stars: Well, you guessed it! Sorry I'm so predictable…-smacks self-. I'll try to be more discreet…which might fail but yeah. Glad to know you're enjoying it!

Cloud Shadow: Thanks for the doom! And the love…the doomed love. Aw, that's sad. Wrong song, but I have heard from many a source that Axel's hips, do not in fact, lie. Nifty eh?

Thank you kindly to all past / present / future reviewers and readers! Keep it up!

You know what to do, just press the purple button and everything will be A-Ok.


	6. VI

**Swap**

Summary: Verb. To trade or exchange one thing for another. Poor boys, if only they knew what was really being traded. AkurokuRikuSoraZemyx

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Word Count: 5,152

Disclaimer:

I procrastinate so much that if I did own Kingdom Hearts, no one would know what it was because it wouldn't be released yet.

Note:

Long time no see? Hah…Okay, I fail. Well, I bring this rather spontaneous chapter courtesy of anger on behalf of a dear friend. Apparently, this is her favorite story of mine, and putting it on hiatus did not suit her well. Granted, I'll probably still be yelled at due to the fact that it was not posted at three a.m. yesterday. My apologies, for it was around midnight last night that I contracted a nasty little stomach virus. Lovely, eh?

So, here's a long overdue chapter. My most sincere apologies.

--

**Chapter Six**

--

I am a lie lie **liar!**

Oh geez…alright, here it goes. When I said that I left without a second thought about that little kiss Riku decidedly placed upon my cheek, I was sooo lying. I mean, it might not have been my second thought, but it was definitely my third…fourth…fifth…ten billion and seventy two-th!

Sure, I walked away all suave. Okay, so I more like turned and opened the door – but it was still done coolly! Once that door closed, however, I did what any other normal, confused, adrenaline filled young adult would do.

I ran into my bedroom, grabbed the nearest pillow and squealed. I mean…yelled. I yelled. Cause I'm a man and men yell.

That is, I 'yelled' until a squealing queen came charging into my room and began…squealing. Oh fine, we were both squealing. Don't look at me that way.

"So Sora," Demyx asked after my voice had gone raw from squeal-yelling, "what's the occasion?"

I glanced up at the blond haired fellow and tried my damndest to make him read my mind. I really did not want to talk about my feelings…with…words. I mean, I wanted to talk, yes, but…not with words.

If that makes any sense whatsoever.

_Okay Demyx, you want to know what's wrong? Here it is. Riku, you know Riku, right? Zexion's little brother? By the way, what's going on with you and Zexion? Riku says you have him whipped, and quite frankly, I do not promote violence! Just say NO, Demyx! But anyhow, Riku, hah, funny thing, really. My cousin Cloud lives out here and I needed a ride so I asked Riku and then I was kicking this rock – do you know the trick to that game? You just gotta do light taps. Little tap-tap-taps, yanno? Well, we, me and Riku that is, arrived here like, five minutes ago, and would you know it? He kissed me. Not a full-blown kiss on the lips and all that, yanno, but on the cheek. Right there. Apparently I have a date with him now? But I need to see Cloud, Demyx! I can't go on a date! I mean, sure, I could steal the car half-way though, but that'd be mean… But anyhow, back to that kiss, since it won't leave my mind. I mean, you kissed me on the cheek too this morning so I'm wondering if maybe this is a tradition that I missed during the seventeen years of my life on this island? It could happen…right, haha? So anyways, I guess the question is – why am I so extraordinarily happy right now?_

I stared. Demyx stared back. We stared. It was quite a sight, I'm sure. All that staring… Is he getting what I just sent via brainwave?

"Uh…Sora? I can't receive brainwaves, yanno." Demyx said with a laugh. My mouth unhinged in shock. _Damn._

"Hahaha right, I totally know that. Who would try to send you a brainwave? It's like…impossible – are you sure you didn't get anything?!" I rasped out.

"No…I'm sorry."

"Well, what I was trying to send you is that…" My voice died off. Literally died. Like a super high roller coaster that took a plunge downward and the builders forgot to level it out and build back up.

Big crash. With fire and devastation and people screaming. Minus the noise…and fire…and…yanno…stuff.

I stared at Demyx with huge eyes, my mouth agape once more. He just laughed and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry. I mean, it's not like you have a date to go on." Demyx laughed as he got up and walked from the room. I glared at his back as he left. Good-for-nothing not-brainwave-reading traitor!

I began to panic slightly. What would I do? Riku might think I'm giving him the silent treatment! Then he'll hate me forever and never ever kiss me again!

Err…I mean, uh…not that it matters, right?

Somewhere in the depths of my gut, I received a painful twist that most clearly stated that it did matter.

How…what…when…_**what**__?!_

I jumped off my bed, flinging the pillow I had been previously utilizing aside, and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. It was a full-length mirror, to my delight, but at the time, I was terrified of what I might discover.

Looking myself up and down, I slowly – oh so slowly – turned around, looking for something – anything that might have changed. Unfortunately, I looked pretty much the same, despite the fact that my clothes were more rumpled than earlier. I frowned.

Nothing on me had changed…and yet…

I had always liked girls. Always always always. There was this one girl back on the islands, Kairi, who I used to have the hugest crush on. She had pretty red hair and purple eyes that confused the hell outta me. I mean seriously, who has purple eyes? I used to think they were beautiful though, those purple eyes.

Recently, I've decided I like teal better. A greenish-blue that reflects the ocean a bit. Eyes like…like…

_Like Riku's._

I glanced up at my facial reflection in the mirror only to discover with slight horror that a small, dreamy smile had been on my face. It was of course, replaced with the look of horror once I caught it.

There was no way…I wasn't…what?!

I sunk to my knees and let out a cry of frustration. Or I would have, had I had a voice to do that with. If I were to star in a silent movie, it would have been the most moving scene in the whole picture! But since I happen to live in a technicolor, sound filled world…

Aw, I fail.

"Sora, I heard a thud, are you okay?"

I frowned in response and made my way to the shower.

It was going to be a looong night.

**-x-x-x-**

I was in soooo much trouble.

How is it, that in the span of one collective day, that I managed to lose my roommate? Friggin' impossible, right?

I, sir Axel, have beaten the impossible!

Unfortunately this time, it's not such a good thing… So basically, I did what any other panicking college student might do when presented with the problem of a missing person.

I hid all his stuff and ran.

Unfortunately, due to a smoking habit that I have, I did not manage to run very far. It was more of a jog, really. I semi-jog.

Okay fine, I walked mostly.

As I walked, I mentally cursed at myself. Why had I not learnt the little dude's schedule? Or perhaps refrained from licking his nose this morning? Or bolted the door so then we both wouldn't be out in this miserly weather?

On the bright side, I had shoes. Roxas didn't.

Oh no! What if my adorable shoeless Roxie caught pneumonia? Or got beaten up because he had no shoes?! Or even…I shuddered, ran into…Marluxia.

I could have sworn I heard evil, cackling laughter follow that thought.

Roxas would be a goner if he ran into Marluxia. He'd be transformed into one of his many pink-haired, cross-dressing minions with a certain fondness towards flowers! I had to save him!

"I'm coming, Roxas!" I yelled as I began to run…err…walk/jog, towards the apartments near the north side of the campus.

I made it there in…well, not record time, but I wasn't all that slow. I came up to the ill-fated door with painted pictures of flowers, rainbows, unicorns… Gathering up my courage (the little that I had, to actually come to this terrifying place) I knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Password?" A familiar, flamboyant voice called from within. I sighed. Leave it to Marluxia to make a password to enter his house of what he referred to as 'true-masculinity.'

"Flower power." I guessed with a sigh. A fruity (yes, fruity) laugh escaped from within.

"That was the last password, silly."

_Oh…seriously?_

"Listen," I yelled at the door, "have you seen my roommate? Short, blonde haired kid, goes by Roxas?"

"Roxas….hmm…that does sound familiar…"

"I am Roxas, you— ow!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!"

I stared at the door, almost afraid of what I might find inside. So, Roxas had fallen into the evil clutches of Marluxia…that could not be good. My poor, sweet little roomie had managed to place himself in the most dastardly of situations – and only I, the great and magnificent Axel, could save him! Then we'd frolic back to our dorm and cuddle. But first!

"Roxas?!" I called, pounding on the door for dramatic effect.

"Axel, you better not chip the paint on that door, or I WILL KILL YOU!" Marluxia screeched from within. I backed away from the painted wood hesitantly.

"Axel?!" Roxas's voice squealed in a very unmanly fashion, "Oh no no no – stay the hell away from me!"

"What?!" I cried. I'm not sure if it was in anger or despair…but something inside me ached at Roxas's words. All of a sudden, I felt determined to see Roxas and…I don't know, exactly. It hurt...

Without a care whether or not Marluxia would kill me for harming his precious door, I turned to my side and began to pound into it with my shoulder. Screams from within informed me that Marluxia was having a tantrum, but I didn't care. I was taking my roommate home, damn it!

After my fifth slam into the door, someone finally opened it. I stared at the kid with a bit of contempt for not helping me out sooner. That and his choice of clothing…it was amazing Marluxia hadn't attacked his wardrobe yet. Maybe he was a newbie here. Poor kid.

"It was unlocked, yanno." He said with a sneer, "Move."

I did as I was told and stepped aside, allowing the camouflaged college student to pass me and attend his class. I raised an eyebrow and stepped inside the polychromatic main room, only to have Marluxia come flying at me a second later, screaming at my face.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY HOUSE LIKE SOME…SOME…Oh Axel, is that a new jacket? It looks absolutely stunning on you, doll!"

I nodded and shoved my way past the pink haired man, looking around for the short blond kid I knew as Roxas. I scanned the area, but only saw one of Marluxia's models and…that's about it, really. I even walked over to the bathroom to see if maybe Roxas had hidden in there, but he was not. I glanced at the model again, whom Marluxia had returned to. The model was awfully quiet – a good quality, I assume, for Marluxia never wore his glasses and thus, many a model became victim to needle-stabbing incidents.

I glanced around once more, the frowned. Where was he?

Sighing, I rested my hands on my hips and watched Marluxia work a bit on his…err…creation. It was a dress, though very short, seeing as it stopped literally just after covering the model's butt. It was bright pink (knowing Marly, mostly every one of his creations is) and had at least thirty zippers all the way around. There was a hoodie attached to the back of it, also pink, and a purple belt-thing. It really drained the color from the current model, but I assumed it was meant for someone else.

"So…Marly, have you seen Roxas around?" I asked, giving the model a good once-over. _Not bad, not bad at all._ Too bad it was a girl, really.

"Hmmm…" Marluxia thought as he stabbed his model once more in the thigh.

I sighed. He was concentrating, which meant I would get an answer in like…a year. Defeated, I made my way to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. I looked up to give a small wave to the cute model (hey, she wasn't bad…for a girl) and possibly work my infamous charm on the gal.

When I looked up, however, I found myself staring into the angrily pouting face of my missing roommate. Despite the initial shock, during which I simply stared, I put on a devious grin and winked.

"Hey there, Roxie."

Man, did Roxas's face turn red! So I did what any sane person would do when confronted with such a sight. I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

That is, until a fist shot out, courtesy of my feisty blond, and hit me square in the face.

**-x-x-x-**

I watched slightly amused as my younger brother tortured himself as he tried to find the perfect outfit for his 'date.'

"Is this one good? I think I like the other one better…"

I merely nodded, answering neither question. I was rewarded by the rejected clothes being thrown in my direction. So this is the thanks I receive…

"You could at least be a little helpful, yanno? This is the first real date I've had it—"

"A few days? I recall you taking a certain stuttering professor out for drinks the other night." I cut my sibling off with precise accuracy. Riku's face turned an unusual shade of red.

"That…I…we were just discussing the latest assignment!" He screeched in retort.

"Oh, I see. What about that young lady you took out to dinner last Thursday?"

"Zex, you know I don't dig girls."

"Dig them or not, it's hardly stopped you. Sora should be no different, I assume. Take it easy on the kid."

I smirked, satisfied with getting my younger brother flustered and angry. He did, after all, need a bit of an ego deflator every so often. I did not expect, however, Riku to turn around glaring. Not to say I did not calculate such a thing might occur, but it was still rather shocking.

"This is different, Zexion. Sora is DIFFERENT!" He yelled as if to reassure the point got across. I raised an eyebrow and calmly waited for the buzzing noise to leave my ear.

So, my baby brother was growing up and realizing that people can be different. I always told him he would know when 'the one' came about, but he never listened. I suppose he was too terrified that he would never find his 'one,' for he always seemed to have a new date set up. Despite gender, age gaps, personality and looks, Riku would always go for whoever sparked his interest, I suppose. For a man who claims to be gay, he sure seems paranoid that his 'one' might not have gotten that particular memo.

In all seriousness, I do believe Riku is afraid to be left alone in this world. I would bet the lad is not even aware of this, either.

Pity, my brother is an emotional moron.

I always predicted this, however. Therefore, no real shock.

"So," I pondered, glancing towards my sibling who was currently attempting to button up a white shirt. Sighing, I walked over to help him since he had managed to skip a row, thus leaving his shirt lopsided. "What makes Sora so different?" I glanced into the teal eyes that I did not share as they began to lighten significantly.

"He's just so loud, obnoxious, annoying, way too optimistic, gluttonous, harm inducing…I don't know, Zexion! I should hate him for how he acts, in all reality! He's too nice, too funny, too sweet – I have no idea how to act around the twerp! And yet…" Riku sighed and I finished buttoning his shirt without another word.

He did not have to finish his sentence. I think, somehow, I understood. I connected with the words and emotion that my brother had emitted and somehow came out with a deep understanding between the two of us.

How is it, that we both managed to find someone that should be despised…and yet…

I frowned as I looked up at Riku, who was smiling in bliss. Riku, my challenged little brother, had found something in this kid and already he had managed to obtain a date, whereas I, the smarter (in my personal opinion) had yet to reveal a love that has dwelt within me for over a year?

Granted, Riku is more…pleasing to look at than myself. I will give him that. But surely, with my brain, I could have discovered a way to that same happiness Riku held at the very moment within his reach?

"Oh shoot! I gotta go, Zex, wish me luck!" Riku jumped up and began power walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I called with more emphasis than I would like to admit. Riku paused to stare at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, obviously impatient to get to his date.

"I'm…coming as well…to pay Demyx a visit. You know he hates to be alone." I swiftly made up the story. This was so out of character for me. Me, to actually do something spontaneously without a plan or scheme of some sorts. It was most absurd, yet it had to be done, I assume.

Riku shrugged, waiting as I put my shoes on. We left the room, I locked the door, and began walking at a rather brisk pace to the room further down the hallway. On the voyage, I noticed with slight annoyance that my heart began to pick up pace and my hands grew slightly sweaty.

Riku was the one who knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sora answered it with Demyx behind him. Sora smiled, obviously new to the dating scene, and was quickly ushered away from the protection of Demyx. I watched the two disappear down the hall, Sora being uncharacteristically quiet. Beside me, Demyx released a loud sigh.

"Aw Zexy, they grow up so fast!" He wailed, clinging to my clothing so that we were in close proximity of each other. I nodded awkwardly and Demyx finished up with his dramatization.

"Well, come in!" He said cheerfully, not leaving another option as he pulled me inside. "What brings you here?" He asked with a smile. I migrated towards the couch in the main room and sat, Demyx following in suit.

"It has come to my attention that I seem to have developed certain feelings for you, Demyx." I began professionally, placing my hands in my lap. "It would seem that, despite your obnoxious behavior and unusual liking for things that produce noise, I have grown rather fond of you in ways that a friend should not. I understand that you might not return these feelings, as they are rather intense and strange, yet I do believe that I have kept them within for far too long and you have a right to know."

I was not sure how to judge the multitude of expressions that crossed Demyx's face, so I did not try. After the first sentence, however, it did remain decidedly pink. It felt rather nice, to reveal these feelings, and yet, as seconds passed, I began to feel rather uncomfortable at the silence.

"Wait…" Demyx said after a few moments of agony on my part. "What?"

"I do believe I made myself perfectly clear…" I said slowly.

"But I'm…what?" Demyx asked again. I pinched the bridge of my nose, then took Demyx's hands in my own.

"I think…" I began, feeling foolish for having to repeat myself, "I love you."

More seconds ticked away on the clock, yet I made no movement as I waited for the golden haired musician to reply. Finally, he managed to look me in the eyes with his two light blue orbs.

"Oh."

And before I could make a sound or move away, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Oh.

**-x-x-x-**

I am, it seems, an errand boy. A messenger, if you will. A friggin' mini postal service!

All my life, I have never felt so much hate towards one person as I do Marluxia. Tough shit, right? I mean, I'm his roommate. Not much I can do about that, now can I?

And…I guess it's a pretty cool pad, minus the fact that Marly decided to barf mismatched color all over it.

Whatever.

So usually, we get along as best as we can, Marluxia and me. Except for the small detail in which I decided that I was not going to be one of his anorexic models and thus was demoted to errand boy.

Somehow, I've managed to survive two years with the crazy designer and all his models. Marluxia sometimes even let me take out some of the less creepy models he pulled in. Two years of dating beautiful women…well actually, it was more like a year and a half, for that was when I sporadically decided that…girls aren't all that great.

I blame Marluxia. Enough said.

When I rescued his newest model earlier today, though, I was quite shocked. Marly never had done designs for men…

So the kid was nice I guess. Blond hair, big blue eyes and…he was cute, okay?

Big fuckin' deal.

For Marluxia, however, it was. He told the twerp I was gay, not knowing that his model was also of the male gender. Blah blah blah, ending point is, my new job as a messenger was to deliver Roxas to him after his class.

So I did. And you know? The kid wasn't that bad to hang around. He was moody, a little paranoid and sarcastic. It was all good.

Or was, until some redheaded lamer decided to take him home. I'm not really sure what happened, but when I returned from my lecture about two hours after letting the annoying tall bastard in, he was still there.

Granted, he was on the floor sporting a nicely shaded bruise that I'm almost certain I did not see him enter with, but hey – not my problem. So I nudged the guy with my shoe to discover – oh hey, no big deal, _he's just unconscious._

Right.

"Um?" I glanced up at Roxas, indicating with my shoe towards the clown currently taking up leg-space. The blond scowled and raised his head.

"Oh, Axel decided to stop by. Apparently, he lost his roommate. His name escapes me…" Marluxia sang merrily as he added the finishing touches to his…thing. I smirked as Roxas clenched his fists. We were definitely on the same page then.

"So…how'd he end up like…that?" I pushed, eager to hear the juicy details.

"Oh, he tripped on the table stumbling after Roxas punched him. He just went down and never came back up. Pity, really." Marluxia said without a hint of emotion.

Okay, what?

"Why'd you punch him?" I asked Roxas, going for a new angle. The kid simply glared at me and I shut my mouth.

"Okay darling, you're done!" Marluxia squealed and helped Roxas undress, slapping his butt as the kid ran to the bathroom to put normal clothes back on, his face a bright pink. I couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable.

"Hayner, stop staring." Marluxia scolded with a grin.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and glared at the corner.

A few minutes later, Roxas emerged from the bathroom in the clothes I had lent him earlier. My stomach suddenly felt odd as I looked him up and down. The kid was nice looking, that's for sure. I hazarded a smile. He continued to frown.

"Well," Marluxia called from the not-so-separate kitchen where he had danced not too long ago, "thank you for your time today, love. Hayner will help you drag Axel home if you want. Otherwise, can you just leave him on the doorstep? I really don't promote litter in the house."

I wanted to laugh. I really did. I mean, Marluxia just dissed the redheaded freak to the moon and back…and yet, no one was laughing. I glanced at Roxas, who seemed stuck between just leaving and attacking Marly.

"Whatever."

And to my surprise, Roxas walked calmly over to Axel, took one of his long arms and hoisted it over his shoulder. Then he turned to me with an icy glared that dared me to contradict him.

"You gonna help?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever man." I said, raising my arms in defeat and running to the tall man's other side, hoisting as Roxas had.

It must have looked weird, two vertically challenged people (compared to Axel, that is) lugging (more like dragging) some weird redhead around. I bet they thought we had gone drinking and mister tall drank just a bit too much.

We somehow managed to make it to what seemed like the exact opposite side of the campus. Then up the flights of stairs. I did not envy the bruises and pain Axel would be feeling in the morning. It's his own fault he's so damn tall!

Roxas opened the door to the room and we carried Axel in. I figured we were gonna just dump him on the bottom bunk or something, but Roxas paused and decided that the man could reside on the floor in the middle of the tiny room. I shrugged and dropped off my half of the weight as well. Once again, not my problem.

"Well, thanks I guess. For helping." Roxas muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Anytime, man."

"I'll hold you to that." Roxas smirked rather evilly. I laughed.

"Whatever."

I started heading towards the door, Roxas following. When I reached it, however, I spun around and nearly knocked Roxas over. I say nearly, because I caught him…somehow. Grabbed his wrist, that is. It felt so small in my hand… I looked away and began talking towards the door.

"So uh, we should hang out sometime, yeah? Yanno, without Marly dressin' you up all pretty." I said with a slight smile and a shrug. I waited for a response and turned to see if Roxas had even heard me. He was staring at my hand, however, which held his wrist captive. I dropped it as if the ligament had spontaneously caught on fire and held up my hands in surrender, using my right one to fumble with the doorknob.

"Uh…" Roxas continued to stare, his face tinted pink. Whether this was due to the amount of effort used to migrate the unconscious person currently on the floor or because I actually sparked some emotion into that kid is beyond me. I'd like to say it was the latter, but then I'd have to guess what emotion, yadda yadda yadda, don't want to deal with it. "Uh yeah, sure." He finally said with a shrug and an attempt to smile. I smiled back.

"Great! Well, I'll uh, see you around." I said giddily, giving a two-fingered salute and smoothly making my way out the door.

When I made my way back to my own dorm, however, it had started to rain again. I mean, it was drizzling the whole day, but actual rain decided to come down this time. It didn't bother me, though. I was happy as could be.

I entered my dorm with a grin on my face, only to have it swept away by the smirk on Marluxia's.

"So…" he said as he raised an eyebrow, "how was Roxas?"

"You knew his name." I stated rather blandly. "What are you up to this time?"

"Only trying to help my favorite roomie."

"Whatever." I sighed and headed towards my room.

"I wasn't finished!" Marluxia cried, obviously displeased that I didn't buy into his little scheme.

I didn't reply. I'd find out soon enough, I supposed. So with that being said,

Whatever.

**-x-x-x-**

To the reviewers of chapter five:

sakura's conscience: Well, I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully it's not just the sugar talking and secretly it's trying to sabotage the world through un-spaced sentences and complements.

Roxas-Has-A-Stick: Er….happy super belated birthday! Guess your prize didn't work out too swell either, eh? I'm really sorry about that, Oombleah! I'll try harder next time…no promises though.

shadowtailmon: Just so ya know, it wasn't your super long review that kept me from updating for like, forever. Just thought I'd let you know that. Okay, so I really love that your review was super long. A little off topic, yes, but it made me happy. I'm thinking you and your sibling got a little energy from the ice cream, yes? Here's to sibling love!

hunted-snark: Purple is prettier, so it wins, haha.

SmashCatchum: I'll make sure to keep that in mind when I adopt my very own penguino; thank you for the advice.

Hyper Kid: Hope that your bleeding-ness turned out unharmful. Band-aides are my friends :). Aww…I got a hug teehee! I hearts hugs!

Lunalom: Hahaha that review totally made my day. It made me so happy to hear that someone thinks that I can do something 'masterfully.' Diggin' that word. If you do yell that at someone, please tell me how it goes. I've had a variety of responses myself.

confabulated1: I loved doing Demyx's POV, mainly because I didn't have to think all that much. I love Demyx as my hippie – I relate with him as such. Glad you love the story, yo!

random-laughter: Sorry I didn't update soon like you asked. I mean…you even had a smiley face…I'm so sorry! Haven't made it to Cloud's house yet…but probably next chapter. So hang in there, okay?

Dactylonomy Nea: I know you! Haven't heard from you in a while, buddy :(. Well, hope you like chapter 6. Dear Caitlin demanded it, yanno. And since I'm posting at like…1 a.m., I figured you wouldn't mind me just posting? Bet you'll catch mistakes anyways haha. Keep in touch, my darling editor!

Angel of The Fallen Stars: Of course there's gonna be tons and tons of Axel with Roxas! But relationships do take time, you know. And Axel is…well, it'll take time for Roxas to even talk to him like a normal person at this rate. Patience is key.

Hotaru-ai: Thank you, thank you!! Haha, love the applause. Very encouraging. And thanks for the addition AND review! I mean, that doesn't happen very often, so thank you, kind person!

Clap your hands (and push the decidedly purple button) if you believe (and want another chapter)!! Thanks for all your patience.


End file.
